The Tale Of Thirteen Sparta Prince
by denisaomine8
Summary: A/N : Serbuan beberapa anime paporit Author beserta satu film Barbie yang 'nggak sengaja' ditonton sewaktu liburan. Efek samping setelah membaca cerita ini tidak ditanggung Author.
1. Prinz 1 : The Starter

Urahara adalah salah satu pemilik toko kue dan manisan yang paling laris manis di kota malang bernama Kurakura, eh, Karakura! Dia menikah dengan Yoruichi Shihouin—gadis berkulit gelap namun eksotis—sang penerus klan Shihouin sekaligus _sahabat-bukan-sahabat_ yang dibawa kabur oleh Urahara karena dia takut nge-_lajang_ seumur hidup. Gak nyambung memang.

Di suatu malam, setelah dia selesai dengan urusan tokonya, dia kembali ke dalam rumahnya—dan menemukan dua ekor jin, eh—salah lagi, dua anak kecil yang masih asyik bermain di kamarnya. Mereka tak lain dan tak bukan adalah anak-anak yang beruntung sekaligus malang karena dipungut Urahara untuk menjadi anak angkatnya.

" Otou-san! Otou-san!" seru yang berambut merah, Jinta namanya. Jambul merahnya nyaris menandingi jambul khatulistiwa'nye Syahrono—sama-sama melawan hukum gravitasi bumi—berbentuk ke atas(?).

" Ada apa, Jinta-kun?"

" Aku dan Ururu menemukan ini!" seru Jinta sembari menyerahkan seonggok(?) buku usang, berdebu, dan suka ngepul-ngepul debunya kalo ditepokkin ato ditiup. Maklum lah, buku tua.

Dan Urahara ngangguk-ngangguk—sok ngerti—nampaknya dia tak terlalu asing dengan buku tersebut.

" Oh.. Ini buku dongeng favorit ayah saat masih kecil. Kamu temukan dimana?" bohong tuh Urahara. Padahal waktu kecil dia gak bisa baca-tulis. Bukunya juga boleh dapet dari hasil nyolong dari tempat sampah. Wah.. gak boleh ditiru tuh! Gak baik.. gak baik!

" Di laci meja Otou-san.." ujar Ururu.

" Mau ayah bacakan?" tawar Urahara, yang langsung mendapat respon dengan anggukan kedua anak angkatnya.

" Nah.. pada suatu hari—"

.::*::*::.

**The Tale Of Thirteen Sparta Prince**

**(Kisah 13 Pangeran Rusuh)**

**Yang jelas, Bleach, Vampire Knight, Kuroko No Basuke, Kuroshitsuji, Barbie Twelve Princess bukanlah punya saya, dan semata-mata milik yang punyanya pula(?)**

**Warning : OOC, AR/AU, Banyak kejanggalan pada cerita, De'el'el..**

**CHAPTER 1 **

**Enjoy Minna**

.::*::*::.

_Suatu hari—_

Terdapat suatu kerajaan aneh bernama Kerajaan Malangsia. Dipimpin oleh sang tiran ter-aneh dunia-akhirat bernama Isshin Kurosaki. Tadinya tiran yang satu ini memilik seorang permaisuri, namanya Masaki Kurosaki. Karena suatu penyakit, sang ratu yang selalu dibebani oleh Isshin Kurosaki ini meninggal dunia.

Menyebabkan nelangsa dan muram durja bagi sang tiran. Tak ada istri, tak ada tempat untuk _nyender_.. begitulah pikirnya saat ber-nelangsa ria di singgasananya. ya emang dia gak punya sandaran lagi, wong Masaki selalu jadi tempat nyender mulu selama hidupnya!

Akhirnya sang tiran melampiaskan kesedihannya dengan merusuh di berbagai tempat, dan di berbagai kesempatan.

Dia pernah merusuh di kantor polsek setempat, dengan mengenakan kostum kambing hitam, dan teriak-teriak gaje '_Trick or Treat!_' secara berulang-ulang ampe ntuh polisi jadi congek massal dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit, padahal saat itu bukanlah hari Halloween. Makanya doi dikatain 'kambing gila' mulu sama warga setempat.

Itu adalah salah satu dari ke-sekian masalah yang diciptakan Isshin untuk melampiaskan perasaan galau'nya. Nyusahin emang. Makanya anak-anaknya jadi stress dan kena dampak negatif dari sang ayah tercinta.

Bicara tentang anak-anaknya..

Isshin mempunyai 13 putra dari hasil kawin silang murni antara dirinya dengan Masaki. Ya jelas dong 13.. kan orang kaya—yang jelas-jelas ngelanggar aturan program pemerintah dimana dua anak dalam satu keluarga jauh lebih baik. Anak lelaki—Ganteng-ganteng semua, gak ada sedikit pun yang mirip bapaknya, tenang saja.

Yang pertama, Aizen Sousuke, putra paling tua. Masih jauh lebih 'berguna' ketimbang bapaknya di bidang pemerintahan. Namun sayangnya, punya sifat 'imut dan kekanakan'—sifat dimana Aizen bisa berubah menjadi nampak terlihat imut seperti anak kecil di anime/manga _shoujo_.

Kedua, Kaname Kuran. Bersikap kalem dan apa adanya. Hobinya adalah nge-lalap kembang-kembang di taman, terutama mawar, kayak setan kesurupan.

Dan si kembar tiga pertama : Grimmjow JeagerJaquez—Akatsuki Kain—Daiki Aomine. Inilah biang _sparta_ di kerajaan. _Gangster_ seksi namun sayangnya sama-sama takut kecoak.

Yang ke'enam (kok langsung ke'enam? | bodo amat *author diserbu readers*), namanya Zero Kiryuu. Wajahnya super ganteng, digilai berbagai jenis perempuan dari berbagai kalangan—entah masih seger-seger maupun yang udah ngemut sirih. Rambutnya putih kayak ubanan, makanya doi sering dikatain 'aki-aki' sama semua saudaranya.

Lalu kembar tiga lagi, William T Spears—Claude Faustus—Sebastian Michaelis. Tiga manusia dengan ritme rambut berlainan— Hitam-Coklat-Hitam—_namun masih jauh lebih normal ketimbang milik trio yang satunya. _ Ketiganya adalah lawan bagi si kembar tiga satunya, si Trio sangar 'Grimm-Aomine-Kain'.

Kise Ryouta dan Ichigo Kurosaki. Warna rambutnya, yang satu kuning, kayak warna kulit pisang—cakep _euy_. Yang satunya—Ichigo—rambutnya orange terang, kayak lampu 5 watt yang remang-remang di rumahnya author, tapi tetap ganteng dan kece kok.

Dan terakhir, si kembar Ciel Phantomhive dan Toushirou Hitsugaya_. Coolist_ _little boy_ di Kerajaan Malangsia, tapi sayang masih kecil, jadi belon keliatan. Keduanya tuh punya wajah yang imuuuuuuuut banget, dan memilik mata yang imuuuuuuuut banget sampai orang-orang di sekitar bawaannya pengen cubitin pipi keduanya pake tang(?).

...

Isshin sedang termangu di singgasananya, sampai ada seseorang yang masuk ke areal singgasananya tersebut. Keigo Asano namanya.

" Yang mulia! Hamba punya usul untuk anda!"

" Apa itu?"

" Bagaimana kalau kita adakan pesta dansa dengan mengundang berbagai kalangan—"

_**WHUUUUUM!**_

Sayang pertemuan tersebut harus diinterupsi oleh kehadiran dua kembar paling kecil di kerajaan ini, Histu-Ciel, dengan mobil remote control milik mereka yang lewat seenak udel di depan Isshin dan si pelayan kerajaan tersebut.

" Ngeeeng.. Ngeeeengg.. Ngeeeengg.." suara dramatisasi bocah lelaki berusia 9 tahun saat bermain mainan berbentuk kendaraan, keluar dari mulut kedua bocah belia tersebut. Mereka berlarian menuju ayahnya dengan wajah berbinar.

" _Otou-sama_! Lihatlah mobil kami! Menurutmu mana yang lebih cepat?"

Sesaat Isshin berpikir, lalu dia berkata," Mobil kalian berdua cepat kok.."

" _Otou-sama_ bilang begitu karena gak mau salah satu diantara kami kesal, kan? Hah.. _basi_." Ujar Histugaya yang wajahnya berubah menjadi wajah bete. Sebenarnya sih, memang basi, soalnya si Hitsu gak sengaja makan nasi basi sisa kemaren *waduh ?*. Nada bicaranya terdengar malas hingga membuat Isshin sedikit merasa bersalah.

" Kan sama-sama baru, nak.."

" Baru dipungut dari tong sampah kan?" putus keduanya, membuat Isshin kehilangan nyali untuk berdebat dengan kedua anaknya yang satu ini. Parah juga sih, padahal kaya, tapi beli—coret—dapet mobil remote control aja pake mungut, mana dipungut dari tong sampah punya kerajaan sebelah lagi. Ckckck..

Keigo berdeham, lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya," Kita akan mengadakan pesta dansa besar ini dengan mengundang berbagai kalangan termasuk beberapa kerajaan tetangga yang memiliki relasi dengan kita—"

Lagi-lagi, sebuah hal meng-interupsi pembicaraan Keigo dengan Isshin, sekarang adalah Trio Sangar yang tengah bermain bakiak yang kelihatannya cocok untuk lomba 17 Agustus'an. Emang ada bakiak di jaman kerajaan kayak gitu? Mana bakiak buat lomba lagi, ckckck.. parah!

" Kanan-Kiri-Kanan-Kiri-Kanan-Kiri!" trio lain warna itu saling berteriak mengaba-aba, mengatur langkah ketiganya agar sama, namun..

_**NGUUUUUNG!**_

" WHOAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_**BUUUM!**_

—karena didepan mereka ada mobil remote control yang jalannya kebetulan berbalik dan.. –_ngebut_, akhirnya mereka tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan badan dan terjatuh secara tidak elit di atas lantai. *Aomine _nyunsep_ kedepan—ditumpuk Grimmjow—lalu ditumpuk lagi oleh Kain, mirip kue lapis Surabaya (?)*.

_dan masalah bertambah dengan kehadiran Aizen serta buku yang dibacanya sambil berjalan_..

_**GUBRAAAAK**_

—Aizen terlalu fokus dengan bukunya, membuatnya ikut kehilangan keseimbangan karena kakinya tersandung 'sesuatu' yang begitu besar.

Akhirnya terbentuklah empat lapis kue manusia yang tadi abis jatuh massal.

" U—uh.. berat.. sialan! Siapa lagi nih yang nimpa badan gue!" pekik Aomine.

" Emang gue tau! Woy—Kain! Siapa lagi sih yang nimpa kita?" Grimmjow mulai naik darah.

" Adududududuh... lo pada berisik amat.. mana gua tau inih.. " ujar Kain keki.

" Aduduh—"

_**JDIING**_

" AIZEN-NII!" pekik mereka bertiga serempak begitu syaraf-syaraf tubuh mereka sudah merespon bahwa 100% suara tersebut adalah milik Aizen tadi. Iyalah, siapa yang tahan coba, udah jatuh, ditimpa pula. Mana sama yang badannya '_bigger'_ lagi..

" Etatata..."

" KAU! MINGGIR SANAAA!"

" E.. M-Maaf.."

Aizen pun bangun dengan watados'nya, kemudian menggaruk pipinya pelan dengan jari telunjuknya, dan jangan lupa efek _blink-blink eyes_ dan rona merah tipis di pipinya—hingga membuat trio sangar itu harus meneguk ludahnya berjamaah karena sifat imut dan kekanakan sang kakak tertua tersebut mulai keluar.

'_Onii-sama.. betapa imutnya dirimu seperti ituu..!'_ gumam mereka dalam hati, lupa masalah 'ketimpa' tadi kayaknya.

Dan tiba-tiba suara tawa cetar membahana di seluruh ruangan di istana tersebut—bahkan sampai ke kandang kambing di belakang istana. Iyalah.. itu kan hewan favoritnya si Raja Malangsia.

Siapa lagi pemiliknya kalau bukan si _Goat face_—eh, milik Isshin!

" Entah kenapa dengan kalian.. tapi.. "

_Ah, pidato itu.._

" Aku sangat mengerti perasaan kalian padaku.."

_O—oh! Tidak-tidak-tidak! Jangan dilanjutkan!_

" Makanya.."

_Demi Kami-sama.. Kami memohon dengan sangat agar jangan dilanjutkaaan!_, Kain masih menggigit jari Aomine—ikut berharap bapaknya yang autis itu TIDAK berbuat yang aneh-aneh setelah ini. _Well,_ meski dia memang sudah aneh dari awal dia dilahirkan di planet ini.

" AKU MENCINTAI KALIAN BIDADARI-BIDADARIKUUUUUUU!"

—_Ah, sudah terlambat.._

dengan gerakan _slow motion_, Isshin nemplok bak cicak di lukisan ukuran 'WOW' sang Almarhumah Permaisuri, Masaki Kurosaki. Menangis tersedu-sedu seolah berada di film drama kacangan yang sering ditonton Kise dimana sang cowok menangisi ceweknya yang pergi dengan beberapa tambahan efek, yang sebenarnya—tidak begitu penting.

Keigo yang mulai gerah, mulai membuka baju—eh, pamit pada sang Raja yang udah ngacir dari singgasananya. lalu berbalik dan merutuk keluarga ini dalam hati.

" _Dasar keluarga gak waras! Bapaknya gak waras, eh anaknya juga ikutan gak waras! Yang ada gua bakal ketularan kalo lama-lama disini! Hiiih..!_" gidiknya, ngeri.

.::*::*::.

" Nak.."

_Waktu sarapan.._

Merupakan hal yang tabu saat kita—

" _Psst!Psst! Apa kau tahu?..._"

" _Hee? Setahuku dia gak pacaran loh.._"

" _Fashion yang cetaaar membahana di tahun ini seperti apa ya?_"

—terus bicara dengan yang lain padahal ada ORANG didekat kita yang sangat ingin bicara pada kita pula.

Lihatlah betapa sabarnya Isshin melihat kelakuan putra-putranya ini—yang ternyata—adalah penggosip sejati. Makan pun juga sambil ngegosip. Dari si Ahmad Pak'Tonah si pejabat kelas berat sampe Bang Na'im si tukang bubur pun digosipin, katanya sih baru naik haji. OOT banget.

" Anak-anak.. ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian.." panggil Isshin.

" _Psst.. Psst.. Psst.._"

" Anak-anak..?" suara dinaikkin dikit volume'nya, biar keliatan kayak film aslinya gitu. Aslinya sih, ga' ada yang ngaruh.

" _Psst.. Psst.. Psst.._"

Anger mark udah menghiasi wajah Isshin, dan.. pada akhirnya—

" DASAR ANAK-ANAK S*TAN! GUA NGOMONG GAK ADA YANG NOLEH! LIAT GUEE! PADAHAL GUE, _bla-bla-bla_.." Pidato yang keluar—penuh akan jerit frustasi Isshin.

Akhirnya Kaname menggerakkan tangan kanannya—meminta semua saudaranya untuk diam. Kemudian mereka semua terdiam dan memperhatikan ayahanda mereka pidato plus jejeritan gak jelas kayak ibu-ibu kecopetan.

" ... GUE GAK TAU KUDU NGOMONG APA LAGI. PADAHAL GUE SANGAT-SANGAT-SANGAT-SANGAT-SANGAT-SANGAT-SANGAAAA AAAAAAAT MENCINTAI KALIAN SEPERTI GUE MENCINTAI KAMBING-KAMBING GUE SENDIRI—TAPI KENAPA ELO-ELO PADA GAK NGERTI GUEEEEEE~!"

Anak-anaknya pada _sweatdrop_ semua. Mulai mencerna kata-kata Isshin beberapa detik yang lalu.

'_Ya elo duluan sih yang nganggep kita kayak kambing.. wong muka pada cakep-cakep pisan kayak gini bisa-bisanya dianggep 'Kambing'? _' kutuk mereka dalam hati.

" BESOK GUA—"

_**Ting!Tong!**_

" Para Pangeran.. Pesanan kalian sudah diantar oleh Rukia-dono.."

" _HAAAAAIIIIII_'!"

Dengan begitu, hampir semua pangeran beranjak dari kursi mereka dan keluar dari ruang makan masing-masing kecuali Ichigo dan kucingnya, Aidou. Sedangkan Isshin? Ya dia mau apa lagi selain bengong.. cengo.. melongo.. kayak kambing congek.

" Ichi-Berry-ku sayang, pada mau kemana itu saudara-saudaramu?"

" Ah, mereka mau ambil pesanan mereka. Biasalah.. anak puber." Ujar Ichigo. Lho, bukannya dia juga puber?

" Tapi—"

" DAAAAGHH OYAJII!"

Dengan demikian Ichigo pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Meninggalkan Isshin dan Aidou yang mulai ngejilat-jilat sup milik Ichigo yang gak dimakan tadi.

" Itadakimasu, Aidou-chan.." lenguh Isshin. Aidou sih diem aja, kan dia gak bisa bahasa manusia. Katanya sih, _sebodo lah_.

—_**TBC**_—


	2. Prinz 2 : Sang Paman

.::*::*::.

**The Tale Of Thirteen Sparta Prince**

**(Kisah 13 Pangeran Rusuh)**

**Yang jelas, Bleach, Vampire Knight, Kuroko No Basuke, Kuroshitsuji, Barbie Twelve Princess bukanlah punya saya, dan semata-mata milik yang punyanya pula(?)**

**Warning : OOC, AR/AU, Banyak kejanggalan pada cerita, long-chapter, OMONGAN MINIM SENSOR, bahasa tidak baku, De'el'el..**

**CHAPTER 2 IS READY!**

**Enjoy Minna..**

" Uwaaaaaah.. ikan balu(baru).." kedua iris biru langit tersebut nampak berbinar-binar. Sebuah boneka bentuk ikan ditatapnya seolah-olah 'itu' adalah ikan beneran. Dasar kucing. =A="

" _Baka_ no Grimmjow.." ujar Kain malas," Itu kan cuma boneka. Kenapa ekspresimu seolah-olah menemukan ikan asli, sih?"

" Yah.. kayak gak tahu saudara kita yang satu ini aja deh" timpal Aomine sambil nyengir kayak kuda nil.

" Masa'? bukannya kau juga sama saja, eh, _Black_ _Kitty_?" goda Kain hingga membuat tensi darah Aomine naik ampe pengen meledak.

" Sialan kau Akatsuki!" Aomine menyerang Kain, menggelitikinya hingga mereka bergulat di atas rerumputan taman kerajaan Malangsia tersebut.

" HYAHAHAHAHAHAHHH! UDAH—STOP AAH, AOMINEE GELIIIIIIIII! BAKA! BUOHOHOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHH!" Kain _nangis+ketawa guling-guling+kesakitan+gak nahan buat ngompol+ngemis_ minta berhenti namun sayangnya gak didenger sama Aomine. Sikap Kain yang biasanya '_calm but relax_', bisa berubah 180 derajat begitu kelemahan terbesarnya menjadi senjata bagi sesame _Kitty's Brother_—di kelitiki.

" Ngomong-ngomong, eh, _Midget_. Makasih ya?" ujar Grimmjow ke Rukia yang nyengir gak karuan ngeliat tingkah kembaran-kembarannya Grimmjow ini.

" Iya.. iya. Eh, Grimm.. mana Ichigo?"

" Pengen tau banget apa pengen tau aja?"

" Udah jawab aja!" jawab Rukia kesal.

" Ciee.. nyariin adikku. Sonoh cari sendiri, paling dia nyelip di kolong meja," ujar Grimmjow datar, abis itu dia elus-elus lagi boneka kucing yang tadi dikasih Rukia.

Rukia bengong. 'Nyelip'. 'Di kolong meja'. Hal yang tidak bisa dia cerna dalam logikanya meski itu hanya sebuah candaan. Terbesit di pikirannya," _Masa iya' manusia segede' itu bisa nyelip? Apa lagi 'nyelip' di kolong meja. Harusnya kan ' ngumpet' di kolong meja._" =A="

Lupakan paragraf di atas kalau kalian ribet bacanya.

" Rukiaa!"

Rukia berbalik dan menemukan sesosok raksasa dengan puncak kepala orange berlari ke arahnya, namun dia yakin 'puncak orange' itu bukan milik saudara Grimmjow yang satunya—Akatsuki Kain. _Tapi.._

" Ichigo?"

" Nyariin ya?"

" Nggak juga tuh. Jangan Ge'eR deh.." ujar Rukia sambil lalu.

" Ya udah. Kirain nyariin," Jiaah.. kasihan banget dirimu, Ichi!

_Pendusta kau, Midget_!, seru Grimmjow cs dalam hati.

" Oh ya, Ruk. Mana pesananku?" tanya Ichigo langsung _top-to-the-point_.

" Pesananmu? Oh ya, tunggu sebentar.." Rukia mengacak-acak barang di gerobaknya. Begitu ketemu, langsung dia berikan ke Ichigo. Kernyitan halus menghiasi dahi sang pemuda _Strawberry_ ini.

" Kok bentuknya Chappy? Kan gue minta yang bentuknya singa.." keluh Ichigo. Namun langsung diinterupsi Rukia.

" Susah buatnya! Tangan gue pusing dan (ke)pala gua keseleo! Jadi gak sanggup gua buat nyelesain yang bentuk singa itu.. so gua ganti modelnya pake Chappy. Gue kan maniac Chappy.."

Ichigo_ sweatdrop. Lo maniac Chappy? Apa hubungannya sama gue?_ pikirnya.

Bicara tentang Rukia, dia adalah sahabat baik ke-13 Pangeran—terutama Ichigo—di Kerajaan Malangsia sejak mereka masih bayi—coret—balita. Soal sulap-menyulap barang bekas menjadi barang kerajinan berkualitas tinggi? serahkan saja pada gadis ini. Ban becak pun bisa disulap jadi tas kece' selevel merk Guci, Marinir Monro, DxD, Jessica Aljabar, De'el'el. Ajaib bener emang tuh anak. Emaknya dulu ngidam apaan yak?

Rukia kerap kali berkunjung ke istana. Kadang bermain, atau sekedar mengajak Ichigo buat merusuh pula. Tapi gak ngerusuh-rusuh juga sih, kadang ngajakin Ichigo buat pura-pura jadi pengemis di jalanan, terus begitu dapet recehan, pada beli kacang rebus deh—buat makan rame-rame. _Gak waras_.

Rukia punya kucing berbulu putih dan bermata biru—namanya Ruka. Nah.. tiap kali Rukia ke kerajaan dengan membawa Ruka—maka yang paling hobi nge-grecokkin kucing cantik ini adalah si Grimmjow cs, karena ketiganya merupakan maniac kucing yang masuk dalam daftar penjahat kelas kakap—bagi kaum karnivora berukuran mungil ini.

Kenapa?

Ya liat aja sekarang, kelakuan Grimmy cs terhadap Ruka. Ya digelitikin lah, diusilin lah, dicolek-colek lah—ibaratnya kayak lagi godain kembang desa gitu. Tapi mereka bertiga gak sampai nyakitin Ruka, kok. Aidou pun juga gak dijahatin sama mereka, tenang saja.

.::*::*::.

(_Di suatu tempat di istana.._)

" _Let's go_, Haschwalt." Perintah seorang aki-aki berambut hitam panjang kayak kuntilmama (?), yang baru saja turun dari gerobak gede berwarna ungu yang baru berhenti di depan istana. Haduh.. kenapa ungu coba? Itu kan warna janda.. =,=" *Author sirik mode : on*

" ..."

" Kenapa?"

" _Anoo_.. begini, Tuan Juha Bach.."

" Eh?"

" ..Tadi tuan ngomong apa ya?"

_**JDOEEENG!**_

Empat siku warna merah muncul di jidat Juha Bach—tanda dia mulai ngamuk.

" E-buset.. ente kagak ngarti gua ngomong apa tadi?"

Haschwalt—nama sang pemuda yang kira-kira lumayan tampan, a.k.a pelayan si embah Juha Bach'in—geleng-geleng.

" Aduuuuh.. elu sekolah cuma nyampe di gerbang kali yak? Makanya kagak bisa bahasa Inggeris ampe Go Internasi.. nasi.. "

" _Go international_, pak."

" Kok 'pak'-'pak'an sih? Emang gua opak singkong? Ya bener tuh! Go international!" namun sesaat, Juha Bach kembali berbalik ngeliat Haschwalt," Laaa—itu lo bisa bahasa inggris!"

" Contoh, Tuan." Jawab Haschwalt, apa adanya—bukan ada apanya.

" Au akh!" keki Juha Bach. OOC banget, tapi ya beginilah panpik'. Gak OOC, gak asyik. Slogan basi para author, tuh.

Kemudian Keigo tiba-tiba nongol di depan pintu utama istana, ngeliat si pirang sama si rambut item, sama-sama panjang—bedanya, yang satu bukan penampakan dan yang satunya 'calon' penampakan.

" _Madame Mourseille_' selamat datang di kediaman kerajaan kami, kerajaan Malangsia—"

_Beuh_. Bangga _pisan_, padahal kerajaannya itu tergolong kerajaan paling malang sedunia. Ckckck..

" Anda pasti Yang Mulia Juha Bach, Adik dari Yang Mulia Yamamoto-dono dan Paman dari Isshin-sama"

" _Ya..ya.. gue ngerti and bla-bla-bla.. jadi biarin gue masuk kek, panas tauk_!" Gumam Juha Bach kurang ajar. Untung dalam hati.

" Terimakasih, pelayan. Ayo Haschwalt."

" Waa.. monyetnya lucu sekali.. siapa namanya?"

Author mengira yang ditunjuk Keigo adalah Haschwalt, gak taunya monyet yang lagi gelayutan di punggung Juha Bach-lah yang ditunjuk. *Author dipanah sama Hacchan*

' _Kepo!Kepo!Kepo!_' rutuk Juha Bach dalam hati. lagi.

" Jangan sentuh! Dia tuh monyet langka. Mahal pula, Oh ya.. dimana keponakanku, Isshin?"

Kini giliran Hiyori, sang monyet milik majikan *_kok begini sih kalimatnya?_* merutuk,' _Sialan lo kuntilmamaaa!_'. Dan satu suara yang sangat asing mulai merambati indra pendengarannya.

" PAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANN!"

.. Dan terjadilah _bear-hug_. Bukannya terharu, author malah nyesek banget ngeliatnya. Bawaannya pengen ke kamar mandi(?).

" Keponakanku Isshin sayaang.. bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" ujar Juha Bach, sok dibikin lebay.

" Baiiik, Om!" ujar Isshin sambil nge-plagiat ke'lebayan Juha Bach.

.. _Dan terjadilah nostagia. Seperti tiga kalimat di atas, hanya beda di bagian akhirnya aja_.

..

" Paman mau ngajarin anak-anakku jadi pangeran yang beneran, kan?"

" _Lha, emang selama ini anak lo bukan pangeran apa?_" gumam Juha Bach—lagi-lagi dalam hati. bener tuh, bukannya Isshin pernah bilang kalau '_anak-anaknya' sudah disayang seperti 'kambing-kambingnya' sendiri_. Kita sudah menyinggung hal ini di chapter 1. Silahkan baca ulang bagi yang belum baca.

Lanjut ke benang merah.

Singkat waktu, ceritanya udah pada kenalin nih, satu-persatu ke-13 putranya. Dan ekspresi Juha Bach yang 'Oh-mm-Oh' itu sudah jelas tak perlu kita ketahui lebih jauh lagi. Udah nyok, kita buka halaman selanjutnya—dimana scene'nya udah pagi. *digaplok readers*

...

Sang mentari baru beranjak dari peraduannya. Embun belum enggan lenyap dari dedaunan dan bunga-bunga yang nampak segar di pagi yang cerah ini. burung-burung pun tak mau kalah dengan ikut memeriahkan suasana dengan kicauannya yang merdu.

_Dan mari kita lihat ruangan para pangeran, pemirsa.._

Sousuke, yang posisinya paling pojok deket pintu, masih bergumul dengan selimut dan boneka _teddy bear_'nya. **He's LoL (Lots of Love) about Teddy Bear**.

Kaname masih tidur dengan wajah 'malaikat'nya.

Trio sangar yang bentuk tidurnya udah gak jelas lagi kayak gimana.

Zero yang masih tidur dengan wajah 'datar-bak-triplek'nya. Diiringi suara dengkuran miliknya yang sangat OOC.

Lalu trio yang satunya, tidur dengan gayanya masing-masing.

Kise dengan igauan yang pasti membuat orang shock mendengarnya.

" Mmrrhhm.. Nnh.. Ahh.. Ya—yaa.. _There, babe_. Teruska—Aahh.. KYAAA!"

—**STOP**. Ini bukan fanfict ber'genre yaoi-hentai. _OMG, Kise.. sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau mimpikan sih_?

Ichigo masih tidur nyenyak dengan Aidou yang tidur di ujung tempat tidurnya.

Dan Ciel dan Hitsugaya yang tidur dengan keimutan level babi face—eh, baby face!

_Namun sebuah suara berisik membuat tidur nyenyak mereka terganggu._

"BANGUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" *_gile, siapa yang sanggup tuh teriak kayak gitu?_ –Author-*

Dan ajaibnya, semua terbangung kayak mumi abis disetrum(?). ada yang loncat dari tempat tidur—nge-gledukkan di atas lantai. Ada yang salto di udara(?). ada yang loncat—ngacir gak jelas kayak bencong mau ditangkep satpol PP. Bahkan Aidou pun malah ngacir ke belakang Ichigo, tiarap.

" BUOHOHOOH! Satpol PP cyiin!" heboh Kise. Bener-bener mau jadi bencong ya dia..

" Satpol PP..?" ujar Sousuke takut-takut.

" Uggh—kenapa kudu ada Satpol PP? Emang pada mau razia apaan sih?" ringis Claude sembari membenarkan kacamatanya. Iris _topaz_'nya menatap se'picek mungkin objek yang baru saja berteriak—untuk menajamkan penglihatannya.

" Ada banci kali, nyasar disini."

Semua menatap Kaname yang ngomong terakhir tadi. Yang bersangkutan mah pasang wajah _pokerface_.

..

" GUE BUKAN SATPOL PP BEGO—GUE TUH INSTRUKTUR KALIAN HARI INI!" teriak Juha Bach,

" Instruktur apaan?" tanya William.

" Instruktur senam jantung," jawab Juha Bach, keki." Ya Instruktur kalian buat jadi pangeran sejati lah.." lanjutnya.

" Emang yang begituan ada ya? Perasaan ini kan jaman kerajaan," timpal Claude. Berniat ngebalikkin namun sayang hasilnya garing.

" Ya elu sih yang gak mau search di Goggle.. kuper lo!" sambar Juha Bach.

" Sem f*ck!" rutuk Claude dalam hati. wah, kotor juga tuh mulutnya(?)

" Udah-udah! Mending kalian pakai dulu ini.."—_Juha Bach mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya, buset, sejak kapan dia punya kantong Doraemon? Gede banget.. -,-_ —" Ini adalah seragam kalian saat mendapat pelajaran dariku nanti!"

Ke-13 pangeran ber jaw-drop tingkat langit. Itu kan..

" DASTEER?" ujar mereka serempak, jelas-jelas gak terima ntuh seragam yang udah keliatan banget kayak TKI. Bahkan si malaikat Sousuke-Kaname nyaris memekik saking terkejutnya.

" _Daster isn't fashionable_.." desis Sousuke. Sombong emang, tapi bener juga.

" Waduh.. gua bener-bener dibikin kayak TKI siap ekspor.." desis Kaname.

" Waduuh.. mengapa kami dibikin kayak ibu-ibu yang mau belanja ke pasar?" desis si trio, Grimm-Kain-Aomine.

" Oalaah.. paling gua tinggal ngemut sirih doang nih.." desis Zero.

" Pakaian yang jauh lebih kejam daripada fitnah dan pembunuhan.." desis trio yang satu lagi, Claude-William-Sebastian. bahkan Sebastian terlihat pengen mewek bombay gegara ngeliat daster begituan. *Apa hubungannya ?*

" _Aigoo_.. kenapa aku harus pakek yang begini.." pikir Kise, pake bahasa Korea biar nge-trend dikit. Lagi zaman K-Pop soalnya.

" HYAAAAH.." keluh Ichigo, Hitsugaya, dan Ciel.

.::*::*::.

Dengan begitu, semua pangeran di-rodi.. di-romusa.. lalu dibikin jadi tenaga kerja paksa ala Juha Bach selaku V.O.C jaman kini. Banyak yang kelaparan.. jatuh miskin.. kering kerontang.. kurus peot kerempeng.. dan terbunuh. Aduuh.. jangan percaya deh sama penjelasan dari paragraf ini.

.::*::*::.

Singkat cerita, hari yang melelahkan akhirnya berakhir hingga malam menjelang. Para pangeran sibuk dengan kegiatannya, dan Ichigo sedang membaca bukunya ketika Ciel menunjukkan sesuatu padanya.

Buku bergambar bunga lily.

Ichigo sesaat berpikir, lalu menunjukkan bukunya pada Ciel—yang ternyata bergambar bunga dandelion sembari berkata," Buku dari _Okaa-sama_. Kita semua memilikinya dengan gambar bunga yang berbeda"

_Mulai ngikut dialog aslinya nih.._

Akhirnya semua saudara-saudara mereka berkumpul dan mengerubungi tempat tidur Ichigo. Dari yang paling tua ampe yang paling muda.

" Ini.. ini.. peninggalan _Okaa-sama_ yang sangat berharga, hiks.. hiks.. jadi kangen _Okaa-sama_.." ujar Kise pelan. Semua saudaranya menunduk—ikut merasakan apa yang Kise rasakan. Namun Aomine tak menunduk terlalu lama, selain menjaga harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria, ayah, paman, sekaligus kakak, menunduk bisa membuatnya lebih tua beberapa tahun dari aslinya.

Pinter juga ya dia. *Author digebukkin*

" Tidak ada gunanya kita bersedih seperti ini—" ujar Aomine sok bijak, padahal dia abis plagiat buku karangan Eyang Barragan," Bukankah _Okaa-sama_ sudah berpesan pada kita untuk tidak menitikkan air mata pada orang yang telah mati? Kalian lupa?" nah, kali ini dia abis plagiat film Surat Kaleng Untuk Soutaichou. _Hobi banget nge-plagiat sih, bang.._

" Aomine," Claude mulai ikut ber-orasi," Bukan itu yang sedang kita semua hadapi, kau tahu? Gara-gara si kuntilnenek itu—JuhaBach—kita semua jadi sengsara—coba kalau _Okaa-sama_ masih ada, gak bakal mungkin kita dibiarin kayak gini terus, beliau bakal melindungi kita semua!" Sekarang malah Claude yang nyiplak kata-kata dari film 'Air Keran Penganten' Seri ke-2.

_jyaah.. pada nge-plagiat abis-abisan.._

" Jadi maksudmu, tanpa _Okaa-sama_ kau takkan bisa bertahan dari semua ini?" tanya Kaname. Ada sedikit rasa tak suka dengan pernyataan Claude. Tapi, asal tau aja, dia juga abis plagiat dari film Hollow Goyang Gayung 2 yang sempat tenar beberapa bulan yang lalu.

" Bukan begitu Kaname! Itu—"

" Jangan melarikan diri."

Semua beralih kepada sang tertua, Sousuke. Dia aja yang gak plagiatan kayak mahluk-mahluk plagiaters di atas—emang bukan bakatnya juga sih buat nge-plagiat sesuatu. Wajah kebapak'annya mulai menenangkan keadaan keadaan yang mulai memanas tersebut. Padahal cuaca sedang dingin dan tidak ada pemanas di ruangan itu. _Aya-aya wae_.

" Jangan pernah melarikan diri dari masalah.. itulah yang _Okaa-sama_ pesan untuk kita," ujar Sousuke. Semua mulai terharu, bahkan ada yang menitikkan air mata. Ingus pula (Si Kise, siapa lagi). Kalau ditambah iler jadi absurd. Dan bakalan ancur banget nih panpik.

Semua bertepuk tangan atas kebijakan baru sang kepala dari '13 Pangeran Malangsia. Dibikin seolah-olah Sousuke abis menang pilkada. Gak nyambung.

Lalu Ichigo teringat sesuatu," Gambar sampul buku ini—ada pula di pola lantai ruangan ini!" dia menuju ke arah lantai berpola dengan gambar bunga di setiap sisinya berjumlah 12 buah bunga yang berbeda (bener gak ? *author bingung*).

" Menurut legenda.. ada seorang pangeran yang merusuh di pola ini, lalu sebuah keajaiban datang menghampirinya.."

" Apa itu?" tanya Zero.

" ... bentar Kak Zero.. " Ichigo mendengung sambil terus membaca bukunya, lalu," .. keajaibannya adalah.. kedatangan Tukang sol sepatu..?—HA?"

" UWAPHAA?"

" Whuaat?"

" _What the hell?_"

" _What the f*ck?_"

" Enelan?"

" Maca cih?"

" Ciyus?"

" _Bullshit_."

Semua melotot ke arah Kaname yang lagi-lagi ngomong gak bener terakhir tadi. Padahal orangnya juga pasang watados kayak tadi.

" Baiklah.."

Ichigo menahan nafasnya, lalu ngeden' *ngapain coba?*. abis itu Aomine komen," Mau ngeden mah di belakang, bego!"

" Beuh.. Aomine _Hyung_¹, ini kan awal mula kita nemuin keajaiban itu.." balas Ichigo.

" Sok Korea-Korea'an lu! Sekolah cuma ampe gerbang aja belagunya minta ampun! Cintai budaya negara lu, bego!"

.

—_Sidang Paripurna ronde 1 . lokasi : kamar para Pangeran Malangsia_—

.

" Lah.. kenapa Aomine-cchi ngomong Indonesia?" cerocos Kise.

" Kan ini panpik' Indonesia. Ngomongnya pake bahasa Indonesia lah!"

" Tapi kan kita ini orang Jepang. Masa' ngomong Indo?" tambah Grimmjow.

" Emang lo ngerasa orang Jepang?" sambar William.

" Diliat dari namanya sih enggak. Tapi kan intinya gua lahir di Jepang!" jawab Grimmjow.

" Kalau lahir di Jepang, harusnya ngomong Je-pun, dong!" protes Kise.

" Kenapa Je-pun? Harusnya ngomong Nihon-go," jelas Sebastian.

" Kenapa Nihon-go? Aturan mah Jepang, atuh—" ujar Zero, sok sunda-sunda'an. Padahal bukan orang sunda.

" Lo sendiri kenapa ngomong sunda, Pe'a?!" sungut Kain.

" Ya mulut dia, bukan kamu toh?" interupsi Grimmjow. Kali ini pake bahasa Jawa. Cinta kebudayaan daerah masing-masing yah?(?)

" Kenapa Jepang? Kenapa Korea? Kenapa Niho-go? Kenapa Je-pun? Kenapa Sunda? Kenapa Jawa? Kan ini panpik Indo, berarti pake bahasa Indo lah!" sela Kaname. Semua _sweatdrop_.

" Perasaan.. kok gua lain sendiri yak?" gumam Aomine.

" Kenapa bang?"

" Emang gua tukang sayur—dipanggil abang-abangan! Ya gitu.. gua paling eksotis disini." dagu dimajuin, dada ditegakkan, pasang senyum yak.. cekris(?)

" Lu item, dodol." Ujar Zero. Bukannya dodol emang item?

" Diem lu! Masih mending gua daripada elu—yang putih kayak orang kena anemia! Mana rambut ubanan kayak aki-aki!" ketus Aomine.

" Kak Aomine mah kejam banget, huh!" dengus Claude.

" Eh, kenapa elo yang sewot?!"

" Ya sesuka hatinya lah.." ujar Kaname. Dapet deathglare lagi dari Aomine. Aslinya sih gak bakal ngaruh juga.

" Udah ah! Kalo kayak gini gak bakal selesai jadinya.." keluh Kain," Berry! Cepat lanjutkan ritualnya!"

" Oi! Bukannya kau juga Berry, eh?" Aomine nyengir. Namun berhenti ketika sebuah bogeman mentah berhasil mendarat dengan mulus di kepalanya.

" .. Oke.. pertama.. injek ini, lalu injek itu, lalu loncat ala chappy—eh?—terus.. berpusing-pusing 3 kali..?"

" Minum obat Bodrek aja.." kata Kise sambil lalu. Wah.. dia nggak ngerti ya..

" Itu bahasa malay, dodol!" sembur Claude.

" Ha? Alay?" tambah Kaname.

" Kamu yang alay kali, Kaname. Wong pada ngomong Malay kamu malah Alay.." tegur Sousuke.

...

Ichigo loncat.. salto.. guling-guling(?).. dan akhirnya berputar-putar gaje di pijakan terakhir, dan..

_**CRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGG**_

Cahaya menyilaukan muncul dari pola lantai tersebut, cahaya yang bahkan mampu membuat para kunang-kunang kocar-kacir, kelelawar berdatangan, auman serigala berkumandang, monster-monster dari tempat antah-berantah bangkit dan Cinderella yang berubah tabiat kayak ibu tiri—perlahan membuat pola tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah lubang yang melebar hingga batas pola-pola tersebut.

" I..Ini.." Ujar Sebastian.

" A—apa?" pekik Aomine.

" Pintu kemana saja!" seru Hitsugaya dan Ciel. Otomatis semua abang-abangnya pada sweatdrop plus ngeliatin Ciel-Hitsu kayak ngeliatin orang autis abis baca pidato 17 Agustus'an(?). Maklum, masih bocah—jadi taunya cuma Doraemon sama 'pintu kemana saja'nya aja.

" Apapun itu.. kita harus masuk!" komando Sousuke. Akhirnya mereka terjun bebas ke dalam lubang tersebut—hingga lubang itu menutup kembali. Bagus nutup lagi, coba kalo nggak, kan bisa aja orang yang jalan di ruangan itu bisa nyeblos ke dalam, kan?

Dengan demikian, semua pergi—namun..

Mereka tidak sadar kalau ada yang memperhatikan mereka.

" Ngik-Ngik, Akan kuadukan kalian semua pada majikanku, biar kalian semua disiksa! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.." tuh, kan, diliat dari tawa nista sama suara orang megap-megapnya aja udah keliatan, kalo yang ngintip itu si Hiyori, monyet kumel-dekil-bau *di-cincang Kubikiri No Orochi* yang konon jadi hewan paling sakral bagi Juha Bach—si _'Nkong-Bukan-Nkong'_nya para Pangeran.. (Darimana taunya, coba?)

Dan para Pangeran pun akhirnya memulai petualangan mereka, mendaki gunung dan melewati lembah, bersama teman, berpetualang—eh, salah.. maksudnya petualangan mereka di dunia yang bahkan mereka sendiri belum lihat di dunia mereka.

Yang jelas sambil nge-rusuh selama perjalanan.

—_**TBC—**_


	3. Prinz 3 : Menuju Dunia Ajaib!

.::*::*::.

**The Tale Of Thirteen Sparta Prince**

**(Kisah 13 Pangeran Rusuh)**

**Yang jelas, Bleach, Vampire Knight, Kuroko No Basuke, Kuroshitsuji, Barbie Twelve Princess bukanlah punya saya, dan semata-mata milik yang punyanya pula(?)**

**Warning : OOC, AR/AU, Banyak kejanggalan pada cerita, long-paragraph-each-chapter-etc, OMONGAN MINIM SENSOR, bahasa tidak baku, De'el'el..**

**CHAPTER 3**

.::*::*::.

Setelah beberapa jam(?) mereka terjun bebas ke dalam lubang tersebut, mereka akhirnya mendarat dengan selamat—di atas atap, di atas pohon, di atas gerobak siomay (kok malah gerobak siomay ?), bahkan sampe nabrak jemuran milik warga sipil setempat. Tidak ada korban tewas maupun terluka dalam peristiwa na'as ini, karena udah termasuk dalam skenario'nya author.

" Buset.. belakang gua sakit banget.. " si trio sangar itu mulai mengeluh.

" _Ne_, ini dimana?" Ichigo mulai bangkit dari tempatnya. Lalu menatap sekelilingnya. Gile, indah banget ni dunia, beda banget sama di dunia gua, pikir Ichigo.

" ADA PERAHU EMAS!" teriak Sebastian yang ngacir gaje ke arah objek yang tadi dia teriakkin. Lalu semua saudaranya pada bangun dan ngikutin Sebastian. iyalah, kalau gak ngikutin, namanya bukan sodara kan?

Tapi anehnya, kok bisa ya, ada perahu emas? Apa mungkin harga emas dunia udah anjlok berat sampai-sampai emas pun bisa jadi bahan baku perahu ini?

Wah.. ini sih kejam namanya. Harusnya turunin harga sembako juga dong. Kalo emas doang mah, mana bisa dipake buat beli sembako. Masa lebih banyak emasnya daripada bahan makanan di rumah? Emang manusia mau makan emas mentah-mentah? Author galau sekaligus miris akibat harga sembako yang gak seimbang sama harga emas dunia sekarang.

Back to the main story.

Ternyata, mereka menemukan dua orang di dekat perahu emas yang udah keliatan banget dari penampilan mereka bahwa doi-doi itu adalah penunggu perahu tersebut (emang setan?). Yang satu kepalanya biru, berlawanan sama warna langit dunia itu yang sebenarnya udah malem, 3G pula (Gelap Gulita Gitu)—persis bae kayak si Grimmjow. Yang satunya, rambutnya merah, kayak dipake wantek yang dicampur sama darah(?).

" Si—siapa kalian?!" tuding Claude. Wah.. kesannya kayak ketemu sama alien(?).

" Hei—alis runcing! Jangan menuding kami seperti itu!" sergah si rambut merah, Kagami Taiga. Yang satunya, Kuroko Tetsuya, cuma adem-adem wae. Cuma ngeliatin aja kayak ga'ada omongan berarti yang kudu dia omongin.

" Hei.. iblis merah nan laknat! Alis milik ENGKAU juga runcing macam rencong! Bercabang malah—kayak jalan tol!" tukas Grimmjow. Pake bahasa daerah lagi kayak chapter sebelumnya. Cuma beda logat aja.

" Hei.. diam kau, dasar setan biru laknat!" balas Kagami.

" Hei!"

" Hey.."

Perasaan, ini dialog kenapa kayak di dilm-film lawas yang diperanin sama bang Haji Roma Iramen itu, ya?

" Hey—bocah-bocah laknat, diam atau ku santet kalian satu-satu!"

Akhirnya, gak ada yang berani juga ngelawan Sousuke. Ternyata si sulung kebanggaan kita yang satu ini bisa bertindak sebagai dukun dadakan ya..

.::*::*::.

(_Di kamar para pangeran.._)

Hiyori, sang monyet yang paling seneng kalo ngintipin orang itu—kini masuk ke dalam kamar pangeran. Sok celingak-celinguk, biar keliatan kalo dia lagi ngawasin keadaan. Bego ntuh monyet, udah tau para pangeran pada pergi ke dunia lain, ini pake acara 'liat-liat' keadaan dulu.

Aidou yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Hiyori, langsung muncul di hadapannya, belaga kayak pahlawan kesiangan, padahal udah malem. Harusnya mah, pahlawan kemaleman!

" Hei—monyet terkutuk! Ngapain kamu ada disini!" lah.. kok terkutuk? Salah apaan si Hiyori? Kan cuma nyelonong ke dalam kamar pangeran?

" Ngik-ngik! Dasar kucing bogel! Kamu sendiri?! Ngik!"

" Aku? Aku adalah harimau terhormat yang menjadi kebanggaan para pangeran!" ujarnya sok berwibawa," Jadi sudah tugasku untuk menjaga ruangan pribadi para pangeran ini!"

" Ngik! Bohong lu! Ngik-ngik-ngik!"

" Enak aja lu kalo ngemeng yak! Gua tuh Harimau paling buas diantara para harimau lainnya yang ada di pedalaman India.." ujar Aidou pongah, bangga menjadi bayi harimau yang sebenarnya bakal ditakutin se'antero hutan di pedalaman—kalau saja dia gak dipungut sama Isshin beberapa tahun yang lalu saat dia lagi kelimpungan nyari induknya.

Jyaah.. Isshin lagi, Isshin lagi.

Ga' ada topik lain apa?

" MUOHOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" kini suara tawa nista nan laknat itu meluncur dari si monyet. Bujet.. gak majikan gak peliharaan, semua sama aja.

" Kenapa lu ketawa, mahluk buluk?!" sombong bener nih kucing.

" Kebanggaan apanya? Wong yang dibanggain sama Raja itu Kambing.. bukan Kucing! Apalagi yang badannya bogel dan ngaku-ngaku kalau dia tuh harimau paling buas di pedalaman model elu! Jangan ngimpi dah bogel.." ujar Hiyori, ngehasut , ngatain sekalian prihatin sama keadaan Aidou.

JDET. Aidou mulai ngamuk.

" Elu.." taring-taring mungilnya mencuat keluar," Ngemeng lagi gua telen idup-idup ya!"

Hiyori nyengir, padahal dia nyengir pun gak ada yang berminat buat nontonin dia.

" Coba aja, bogel,"

" O yea?!" sindir Aidou, sok bahasa Inggris. Padahal ujung-ujungnya pengen ngalay..

" Yeak!"

Aidou melompat dengan gesit—menerjang sang monyet sombong itu seolah-olah sedang menerjang kaum Belanda yang tadi abis ngatain dia. Lha, emang Hiyori itu asalnya dari Belanda? Wong pada bule-bule, masa iya' si Hiyori yang monyet buluk asalnya dari sana? Ngimpi kali ntuh monyet, ya.

Asli, gak nyambung banget nih panpik. Calon-calon panpik ancur dah..

Namun Hiyori yang otaknya lebih maju(?), sudah melompat ke tempat tidur dan malah melet-melet gaje ke Aidou. Kasian tuh kucing, kan harga dirinya bisa jatuh(?)

" Dasar monyet, an**ng lu!"

Harusnya Aidou tahu, bahwa yang dihadapinya ini bukan an**ng, tapi monyet. Lah.. kucing bisa bahasa kotor juga? (asalnya juga dari para pangeran juga, sih.. *Author sweatdrop*).

" Tuh, kan! Omongan lu aja kasar banget-ngik! Mana mungkin lu diakuin disini!"

Lagi, Aidou menerjang Hiyori bak nemu ikan asin yang muncul begitu saja di atas kasur. Kemudian, dengan cerdiknya, Hiyori malah berbalik dan membungkuk. Mau ngapain dia?

Tapi, kuda-kuda yang sangat tidak asing itu..

" Rasakan ini, KENTUT NO JUTSU!"

_**PYUUUUUUUSSSHHHHH...**_

" HUAAAAA!"

Aidou mulai megap-megap, antara nutup hidung ato mau teriak. Padahal dia lagi dalam bahaya. Masalahnya, bau kentutnya itu loh, kagak tahan dan gak bisa dicegah(?). dia juga kudu butuh bantuan, tapi..

Akhirnya matanya mulai melempem, dan jatuh dengan gak elitnya ke dalam peti yang terbuka milik sang majikan, Ichigo.

" Rasain lu, kucing bogel _tak bergune_!" ujar Hiyori kejam dengan logat dari negara tetangga. Kok malah pake bahasa milik tetangga sebelah, sih.. =,=

.::*::*::.

" Uhuk-uhuk! Paman.. aku.. " tangan-gede-tapi-banyak-bulu(?) milik Isshin tergerak ke arah laci di samping tempat tidurnya. Matanya yang sayu menatap sang paman yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, sedang berbincang dengan dokter yang tadi habis memeriksa kondisinya. Lah.. kenapa matanya ke arah yang lain tapi tangannya ke arah yang lain juga?

Kan dibilang juga apa, pasti gak bener nih panpik. Ceritanya kemana.. arahnya kemana..

" Dokter! Bagaimana kondisi keponakanku?" ujar Juha Bach si anti Kepo. Sok didramatisir rupanya, biar keliatan drama-nya gitu..

Sang dokter berdeham pelan—karena dia sendiri juga lagi batuk, gak sehat gitu—lalu berujar dengan nada serius," Sebaiknya.. Isshin-sama harus dirawat baik-baik. Memang hanya flu biasa, tapi kondisi beliau juga tidak bisa mendominasi kondisi cuaca untuk saat ini,"

" Uh—huhuhuhuuuu~ Isshin-ku yang malang.." Juha Bach sok mewek, padahal batinnya kegirangan tuh.

" Kalau begitu," sang dokter memberikan sebotol kecil cairan kepada Juha Bach," Minumlah obat ini. dua kali sehari. Obat ini mungkin bisa mengurangi gejala flu yang diderita oleh Isshin-sama.."

" Huhuhu~ baiklah dokter.. terima kasih banyak karena telah menyelamatkan keluargaku satu-satunya iniii~!"

Sang dokter tersenyum, kemudian pamit kepada Juha Bach, dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

" Paman.. uhuk!"

" Keponakanku.. oh keponakanku.." sang paman kembali mendramatisir," Tak usah paksakan dirimu. Beristirahatlah untuk memulihkan tenagamu yang hilang.."

" Baik.. terimakasih, pamanku.."

Juha Bach tersenyum. Sebenernya sih, dia lagi senyum nista gitu. Sepanjang jalan, dia gak tahan buat ketawa jahat nan laknat kayak cerita aslinya. Lalu dia ngeliatin botol obat tadi. Kenapa kudu diliatin coba?

" Ufufuu~ ngapain juga gua kudu ngejagain si kambing pesakitan kayak dia"—JB nuangin obatnya ke pot tanaman, wah kan sayang tuh obat. Kan obat mahal(?)—" KEENAKAN! Mending dikasih menyan sama dupa aja sekalian, biar dia DEAD dan aku bisa jadi Raja baru disini! HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAH!" *buset, siapa ntuh yang sanggup ketawa ampe kayak gitu?*

Wah.. _poor_ Isshin! Padahal lagi sakit, tapi dengan kejamnya Juha Bach menyakitimu! Drama oh drama.. *author geleng-geleng miris*

.::*::*::.

Setelah para pangeran sampai di suatu pulau yang ternyata bangunannya terbuat dari emas pula, mereka terkagum-kagum karena keindahan pulau tersebut.

" Huohohooo.. keren tempat ini banget—!" wah, kayaknya penyakit 'ulang-alik' nya Kise mulai kumat, nih.

" Sangat artistik.." kagum Sousuke.

Sebastian menatap bunga-bunga emas yang nangkring di berbagai tempat itu, lalu menghela nafas.

" Coba aja kalau ada musik.." harapnya.

" Yang disko, cuy." Saran Zero.

" JANGAN! Yang rock aja!" ujar si trio sangar pongah.

" IDIIH! JANGAN! Mending dangdut aja! Kalo bisa yang ada Cirucci Paramida, Undertaker Irama, sama Matsumoto KDI.." sergah Kaname. Lagi-lagi, semua saudaranya pada melongo ke arah doi.

" Tembang kenangan aja lah.." imbuh Sousuke.

" NGGAK! Kami masih kecil, kak Sousuke! Lagu Koboi Junior aja! Kan kita masih kecil-kecil!" balas si duo ter-bungsu tak kalah sengit.

" Ya—ya-ya kalian mintanya kebanyakan.. voting aja!" tukas Sebastian. akhirnya semua saudaranya pada ngangguk, dan ngambil posisi melingkar kayak anak pramuka kalo ada acara api unggun. Termasuk si Kagami-Kuroko.

" Nah.. siapa yang setuju Rock?" Sebastian membuka voting.

Cuma trio sangar aja yang ngangkat tangan. Jyaah.. miris amat bang..

" Tembang kenangan?"

Gak ada yang nunjuk. Lha, bukannya yang tadi ngusulin ntuh si Sousuke?

" Dangdut?"

Lagi, gak ada yang nunjuk. Sekarang si Kaname yang adem-adem wae.

" .. Err.. kalau begitu.. Hiphop RnB?"

Hampir semua nunjuk tangan (termasuk Sebastian dan Author)—kecuali, si trio sangar tentunya. Dan ntuh trio kalah telak, saudara-saudara sekalian!

" Baik! Keputusan sudah bulat—kita pilih hiphop RnB!" ucap Sebastian, girang. Semua bertepuk tangan. Kecuali, ya trio itu lagi. Kan dia pundung di pojokkan gegara gak menang. Emang ini lagi pilkada?

Bunga-bunga emas itu tiba-tiba bermekaran, mengeluarkan sinar-sinar.. dan..

_Every single day I try  
Jeongmal geoui da wass-eo  
We get closer to a good time  
Silyeondeul-e Say goodbye  
Oh!  
_

Eh? Malah muterin lagu Super Junior yang Sexy, Free and Single toh? Bah.. ntuh kan lagu paporitnya Author.. *Author siap-siap nge-rekam aksi para pangeran*

_Sexy, Free & Single  
Ijen junbineun wallyo  
Sexy, Free & Single  
I'm ready too, Binga_

Sousuke nyanyi sambil nge-dance, dan gayanya—YA AMPUN PEMIRSA! Keren bangetz! (author nosebleed)

Sebastian narik trio sangar itu ke dalam pesta(?).

" Jangan pundung begitu! Ayo kita senang-senang!"

Akhirnya trio sangar itu kembali masuk ke dalam arena, lalu berdiri sambil megap-megap gegara gak tau pengen nyanyi apaan, soalnya lagu Korea sih, mana ngerti ?

Dan bunga-bunga emas pun akhirnya kembali bermekaran, sinar-sinarnya mengarah ke arah trio sangar tersebut. Dan akhirnya, mereka semua yang tadinya cengok kayak kambing congek, bisa nge-dance dengan lihainya.

_Hei nuguna swibsali gatneun geon  
Jae mi eop ja na jom deo nopge sege lalalalalala_

Kagami beraksi di depan kamera, seragam penjaga yang kancingnya terbuka itu, menunjukkan keseksian tubuh dan besarnya otot-super-hot milik sang pemilik iris ruby ini (Author sama Bule'nya author nosebleed).

_Sexy, Free & Single (Oh oh! )  
I'm ready too, Bingo (Yeah! )  
Sexy, Free & Single  
I'm ready too, Bingo (Oh Yeah! )  
Sum-i chage dallyeowa meosjige kkeutnaen  
Geudae Have a good time (Geudae Have a good time), oneulmankeum Party time (Party Time)  
Gaseum-i yodongchineun seunglireul mas bwa (seunglireul mas bwa)  
Ijeneun Have a good time (Have a good time), nuga geudael maggena oh Oh oh! )_

Sexy, Free & Single  
I'm ready too, Bingo

Akhirnya semua bersenang-senang di pulau ajaib nan misterius tersebut. Yah.. meski tidak ada kelucuan, setidaknya, biarkanlah para pangeran tersebut bersenang-senang ya?

.::*::*::.

Juha Bach menuju ke ruangan Isshin, membawa secangkir teh (yang pastinya) udah di jampi-jampi dulu sama dia. Kasih racun gitu deng. Batinnya loncat kegirangan, tapi dia kudu pasang wajah "turut-berbela-sungkawa" dulu. Kalo enggak, ya bakal ketahuan dia.

" Keponakanku.. apakah engkau baik-baik saja?" tanya Juha Bach. Mukanya ikut kuyu kayak ponakannya. Isshin memandang pamannya tersebut dengan pandangan yang sangat sayu—tanda-tanda mau meninggal, tuh.

" Paman.. entah kenapa, aku sangat.. sangat lemah," ujar Isshin dengan suara bergetar. Entah dianya sendiri yang udah lama kagak nyentuh makanan atau memang tuntutan skenario. Intinya, dia kan mau modar..

" Ohohoho—" kali ini Juha Bach melakukan aksi gilanya, ketawa kayak kuntilmama," Tidak usah kau risaukan tentang pemerintahan kerajaan ini, wahai keponakanku.."

" Ya, kurasa kau benar, paman. Nampaknya, aku akan menyerahkan tahtaku sekarang juga.."

_Plik plik_. Kuping Juha Bach yang semula kagak keliatan, jadi keliatan(?) demi mendengar perkataan Isshin tadi. Bah, dasar..

Dengan selembar kertas dan bolpoin (yang Author sendiri pun tidak tahu asalnya darimana), Isshin mengacungkan suratnya.

" Paman, kau lah yang akan menggantikanku,"

' MUOHOAHOAHAHAHAHAAAA!' Juha Bach tertawa penuh kemenangan di dalam hati. bagus gak didenger Isshin.

" Ya-ya. Aku tahu, itu belakangan saja,"—bohong banget—" Ini. aku membawakan teh untukmu. Kuharap bisa membuatmu lebih baik,"

" Ah.. baik, terima kasih,"

_Dan saat meminumnya.._

1 ..

2 ..

3 ..

..

" U-uh! Rasanya.. "

" Ya.."

" Rasanya.."

" Yea?"

" Rasanyaa.."

" YEAAA?"

" Numero Unooo," ujar Isshin dengan logat ala iklan kopi bubuk yang sedang tersohor plus blink-blink eyes. Membuat Juha Bach langsung tepar di tempat laksana ikan kekurangan air.

—**T.B.C—**


	4. Prinz 4 : Apa!

.::*::*::.

**The Tale Of Thirteen Sparta Prince**

**(Kisah 13 Pangeran Rusuh)**

**Yang jelas, Bleach, Vampire Knight, Kuroko No Basuke, Kuroshitsuji, Barbie Twelve Princess bukanlah punya saya, dan semata-mata milik yang punyanya pula(?)**

**Warning : OOC, AR/AU, Banyak kejanggalan pada cerita, long-paragraph-each-chapter-etc, OMONGAN MINIM SENSOR, bahasa tidak baku, De'el'el..**

**CHAPTER 4 (Besok final chapter lho, ayeyeyeyeyeyeyeee~)**

.::*::*::.

" NUMERO UNOOOOOO..." ujar Isshin dengan riang, efek blink-blink eyes, serta merta menggunakan logat di iklan produk kopi yang kopinya itu sendiri belum diketahui masih dijual di warung deket rumah Author atau enggak.

Juha Bach kini _stroke_ dadakan.

Niat ngeracunin ponakannya.. ternyata oh ternyata malah terjadi sebaliknya. Terkadang, suatu hal itu bisa berjalan diluar kehendak kita—dan dengan teori inilah, yang turut menyebabkan Juha Bach malah kena batunya.

' _Kenapa oh kenapaaa?_' ujarnya penuh kegalauan. Nelangsa.

Ditengah kemalangannya, bisa dia dengar suara gubrakan pelan yang (muncul tiba-tiba) berasal dari ranjang King Size sang keponakan.

.

_**BRUUUUK!**_

.

Saat Juha Bach melihat apa yang sedang terjadi, ternyata yang terjatuh tadi adalah Isshin. Yak, ternyata Isshin gedubrakan di atas kasur, dan setelah diselidik lagi, matanya muter-muter, dan mulutnya berbusa kayak abis makan detergen ditambah tawas plus _blauk_(tahu kan? xDD).

Demi melihat hal itu, Juha yang tadinya kuyu banget, langsung harlem shake di tempat kejadian. '_Banzai!Banzai!Banzai!_' teriaknya dalam hati.

Yah.. begitulah. Akhirnya Isshin sang raja langsung modar. Racunnya berhasil dan dia bisa jadi Raja baru sekarang. Antara enak sama nggak enak. Enak karena gak ada yang ngerusuh lagi, dan nggak enak karena gak ada yang rusuh(sama aja dong?)

Setelah nyolong mahkota sang raja, dan memakaikannya di kepalanya, dia tertawa nista. Author siap-siap mau tabokin ente pake sendal mushola tuh, Yhwach.

" FUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA~! Akhirnya gua juga yang jadi Raja, nyehahahahahhh..." tawa nistanya amat terlihat nista dengan beberapa air ludah yang muncrat(?) kemana-mana itu.

Semua pengawal kerajaan dipanggilnya. Bukan niat bagi-bagi tajil ataupun beras gratis, melainkan pengen disuruh buat sesuatu yang membuat para pengawal pun pada jiper-jiper.

" PARA PANGERAN KERAJAAN MALANGSIA SUDAH DIANGGAP SEBAGAI PENGKHIANAT KERAJAAN, KARENA MELARIKAN DIRI TANPA ALASAN YANG JELAS. POKOKNYA, KALAU KALIAN MENEMUKAN WALAU HANYA SATU ORANG DARI MEREKA, JANGAN BERI AMPUN DAN CEPAT PENJARAKAN MEREKA!"

Sebenernya,perintah sang Raja adalah hal yang mutlak bagi mereka, tapi, kalau berurusan dengan para pangeran Kerajaan Malangsia..

—sama saja berurusan dengan kuburan atau rumah sakit.

Kenapa?

Para pangeran yang diluar terlihat kalem dan ber-perilaku ala manusia normal bisa berubah menjadi pasukan pembunuh berdarah dingin yang bahkan keberadaannya ditakuti para setan dan iblis sekalipun.

.::*::*::.

Setelah puas berjoged-joged ria, akhirnya para pangeran-pangeran kece kita beristirahat. Ada yang main catur, ada yang lari-larian, ada pula yang lagi menikmati keindahan dunia ajaib tersebut. Dan kini giliran sang raja humor kita beraksi—trio sangar.

Aomine berdiri di hadapan saudara-saudaranya, lalu berpose aneh, dengan kipas yang menutupi bagian bawah wajahnya.

" Hohoho~ tebak.. siapakah aku..?"

" Nenek sihir?" tebak Ciel.

" Bukan,"

" .. Nenek gayung?" ujar Kagami.

" Masih salah!"

" Tukang jamu?"

Semua melongo ke arah Kaname. Dan yang ditujukannya adalah seulas senyum nan lebar yang ter-plester di wajah malaikatnya.

" Si Kuntilmamake.. Juha Bach—" (Yhwach bersin ditempatnya).

Semua tertawa. Bahkan Kuroko si muka datar pun ikut tertawa, walau dalam hati.

" Tidak—tidak—tidak—tidak," sambung Aomine, bertingkah ala Juha Bach sewaktu dia dilatih gila-gila'an di dunianya," Ini tidak boleh—itu tidak boleh—tidak boleeeh.. Kepo—kepo-kepo.. Ulalalalalaaaa~"

Wah, kayaknya ntuh orang kudu dikasih obat kali ya? Otaknya error banget.

Kembali, semua tertawa. Menikmati lelucon sang _cobalt-hair_ hingga sebuah teriakan mengagetkan mereka.

" TEMAN-TEMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN!"

.

_Lho, suara memekik ala ibu kost yang suka nagih kesana-kemari itu.._

.

" HE—RUKIA?!" seru ke-13 pangeran bersamaan.

Lah.. kok si Rukia bisa masuk ke dunia ini..

Biarlah. Gak penting juga dia datang darimana.

Seolah menangkap maksud dari raut muka pilon—blo'on nya para pangeran, Rukia menjawab," Lewat pintu belakang," otaknya udah dimanipulasi tuh sama dalang cerita ini!

Untuk mempersingkat waktu, akhirnya para pangeran ber'ooh' ria dan manggut-manggut, walau sebenernya gak ngerti sama sekali.

" Lah, kamu ngapain kemari, eh, Ruki?"

" Gaswat Aomine-_nii_!" Rukia kembali gelagapan. Ngomongnya aja udah kelewatan. Udah tau gawat malah diganti gaswat.. *kuburin kamus bahasa Indonesia*

" Emang kenapa sih?" tanya Williiam.

" Anoo.. kerajaan Malangsia.." Rukia malah megap-megap, antara mau ngomong atau enggak. Masalahnya, kalau para pangeran tahu soal keadaan kerajaan sekarang..

" Rukia," Ichigo—entah sejak kapan dia melakukannya—memegang kedua pundak Rukia," Katakan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?," tegasnya. Dalam hati, Ichigo menepuk dadanya bangga karena bisa berkata setegas itu di dekat orang yang memiliki gender berbeda darinya.

" I.. Ichigo.." mata Rukia sudah ditambahi efek-efek fantastis (blink-blink gitu) yang menambah kesan atraktif (?) pada matanya.

Namun kegiatan mereka diinterupsi oleh sebuah ember yang entah darimana datangnya—terlempar ke arah mereka. dan asalnya adalah dari.. Kuroko(Ha?). matanya terlihat terbuka setengah dan posisi tangan yang terulur kedepan.

" Berlebihan."

Semua yang ada disana langsung _sweatdrop_.

..

" Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi di istana?" tanya Ichigo. Mulai balik ke dialog aslinya tuh.

" I—itu.. sebenarnya begini, Juha Bach, mengambil alih tahta kerajaan setelah ayahmu sakit dan kemudian gak terdeteksi lagi kehidupannya,"

" Oh.." Sousuke berwajah tenang, sebelum akhirnya dia memekik," UWAPHAAAAA?!"

" WHAAAATTSS?!"

" WHAT A F*CK?"

" WHAT THE H*LL IS GOING ON?"

" OH SH*T!"

" HUWOOOOOOOOOOHH!"

" TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

" HAH?"

" ENELAN?"

" CIYUS?"

" HEEEE?!"

" WADUH!"

" BANZAI!"

Semua melongo ke arah Kaname. Entah untuk ke-sekian kalinya, lagi-lagi Kaname memasang tameng watados'nya.

" Ayuk kita cabut ke istana!" lagi-lagi Sousuke memberi komando. Dan tanpa dinganya lagi, semua saudaranya langsung pergi kecuali Kuroko, yang tiba-tiba saja membuat para pangeran berhenti berjalan dan cengak-cengok dengan kata-katanya.

" Kalian mau pulang naik apa dan lewat apa? Perahu emas sudah menghilang dan portal menuju dunia nyata sudah tertutup,"

_Nah loh. Masalah lagi.. masalah lagi_.

_Tapi sejak kapan perahu sama portal dunia lain—eh, portal dunia nyatanya hilang? _

_Ah, sebodo lah_.

.

—Sidang Paripurna 2 , Lokasi : Dunia Ajaib—

.

" Bikin karpet aladin aja," usul Aomine (pembuka Rapat kali ini) yang sebenernya, ngaco banget.

" Pale lu. Gimana kalo kita sewa tukang ojek?" sungut Zero, yang bener-bener ngaco.

" Pe'a. Mana ada tukang ojek disini." sengit Kagami.

" Bagaimana kalau naik sapu terbang?" tanya Kuroko, yang tumben-tumbenan bisa ngomong.

" Emang ini negeri dongeng?" tandas Claude.

" Lha, ini kan panpik fantasi, bego. Ya pasti ada lah.." balas Sebastian.

" Naik pesawat?" usul Hitsu-Ciel.

" Adikku sayang," ujar Kagami, yang tumben-tumbenan jadi kalem," Mana ada pesawat di daerah ini.."

Semua yang liat langsung _sweatdrop_.

" Ehem.." Kise ngelanjutin," Gimana kalau kita cari angkot-ssu?" si _yellownette_ tambah ngaco.

" Ini lagi. Udah tau ojek kagak ada, ya angkot juga kagak ada lah!" sambar William.

" Numpang nebeng aja sama truk-truk yang lewat disini!" usul Claude.

" Hadeh, dodol bae. Mana ada truk yang lewat disini, emang ini lagi di jalan raya!" tanggap Grimmjow.

" Ck! Disini mah Cuma menang bagus doang, padahal sebenernya kagak ada apa-apa!" timpal Kain.

" Ya elu maunya apa bang?" cerocos Aomine sambil pasang wajah '-,-'

" Ya se-enggaknya, kasihlah transportasi gitu, kan kasian anak orang ampe nyasar disini trus kagak dipulangin lagi,"

Wah.. Kain memang manusia penuh pengertian (?) dia ngomong sambil sekaligus miris akibat nasibnya.

" Kalau kita pakai ini?" Rukia mengeluarkan sesuatu, dan ternyata adalah..

" KANTONG DORAEMOOOOOONNN!" jerit ke-14 orang tersebut dengan amat nista'nya.

" Ho-oh.." gumam Rukia," Gua ngambil di kamarnya si jenggot limbad(Yhwach).."

_Nggak waras._

" HOAAAA?!"

" Gue punya rencana nih.." Rukia tersenyum misterius. Senyum yang bahkan membuat para pangeran ber'sweatdrop ria, bulu kuduk yang tiba-tiba berdiri, pohon-pohon saling bergoyang(?), dan efek suram seolah-olah berada di film-film horror.

.::*::*::.

Juha Bach atau terkenal dengan nama panggungnya 'Yhwach' sedang bersenang-senang di singgasananya. dia tengah menyeruput minumannya. Dan depannya terdapat meja dengan beberapa makanan lezat. Duileh.. bahagia amat tuh orang. Author kagak dibagi-bagi.. *pengen beud apa? (Yhwach)*

Tak hanya dia seorang, ada Haschwalt. Mukanya kuyu banget deh, lain sama juragannya(?)

" Heh, Hasch, kok lo galau bae? Kenapa?"

" Ah!"

" Mikirin Nyi Iteung-lu di kampung ya!"

Merona, Haschwalt geleng-geleng—takut kalau aib'nya diumbar sama Yhwach. Jiaah.. nama + orangnya cakep, kenapa nama pacarnya _ndeso_ banget sih bang..

Sekali lagi, ajal sudah menanti fanfic ancur ini.

.::*::*::.

_(kembali kepada para pangeran..)_

_**GDEBUAAAAAK!**_

_(lha.. kok efeknya begitu amat?)_

Lagi-lagi.. para pangeran dan tuan putri kece kita nyunsep secara gak elit di depan istana. Bukan apa-apa, soalnya udah jalan skenarionya author. Sadis kan authornya? *dihajar massa*

" Hei.. ini.."

" Kita sudah pulang! Ayeyeyeey-_ssu_!"

Semua nengok ke Kise. Lha.. emang salah apa ntuh orang?

_**GDEBUK-GDEBUK!**_

Rukia dan Kuroko menggedor-gedor pintu masuk istana. Namun pintu tersebut tetap tak bergeming.

" Sepertinya.. pintu ini tidak bisa terbuka.." gumam Kuroko.

Semua terdiam, berpikir sembari mendengung—lalu mata mereka semua tertuju pada trio sangar..

" What?" tanya Aomine-Grimm-Kain. Alis mata ketiganya naik sebelah kayak apaan tau(?). dan semua saudaranya minus trio sangar nyengir kejam.

.

.=.=.

.

" YOSSHAAAAAH!" Kagami menepuk-nepuk tangannya, lha.. emang abis ngapain tuh anak?

Trio sangar berdiri sejajar di depan pintu masuk istana. Hati mereka deg-degan. Keringat aneh mulai menuruni wajah tampan mereka dengan sangat deras. Jantung serasa _drop_ begitu aja ke tanah. Takut-takut malah dikerjai sama yang lain. Muka mereka pun putih semua kayak abis dipakein pemutih.

" Kalian bertiga, hancurkan pintu itu." Komando Sousuke.

_**JDING.**_

" Gak ada cara yang lebih manusiawi lagi apa?" omel Aomine.

" Tau nih!" sungut Kain+Grimmjow.

" Kalian kan trio sangar, masa' gak punya tenaga buat ngehancurin pintu itu.." gumam Kaname kalem.

Kini trio sangar itu ngegigit bagian dalam mulut mereka buat gak nabok Kaname rame-rame.

" Baiklah.." Grimmjow menghela nafas." Ayo!"

[ Grimmjow mengeluarkan _reiatsu_¹ berwarna biru langit, Aomine dengan _reiatsu_ warna biru kobalt, dan Kain dengan warna kuning keemasan.. *ceritanya para pangeran ini punya kekuatan spesial gitu*]

Dan..

" HEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" sekejap tinju-tendangan-api super milik mereka mulai mendekati pintu.. hingga..

_**CKLEK**_

" UWAAAAAAHH!"

_**GDEBUK!**_

Lagi-lagi, trio sangar kebanggaan kita ini nyunsep secara tidak elit di atas lantai. Ternyata oh ternyata.. pintu tersebut terbuka oleh Kuroko sejak ketiga trio sangar itu mengeluarkan reiatsu-super-besarnya untuk.. menghancurkan pintu masuk.

" _Doumo_." Ujar Kuroko kalem.

" Kuroko-kun kok bisa membukanya? Pakai apa?" tanya Kaname.

" Wah.. kau cepat sekali, Kuroko-_cchi_!" puji Kise.

" Iya! Pake jurus ninja'nya Hatori, ya?" tanya Zero.

" Aku menemukan sebuah kunci yang menggantung di luar samping pintu masuk tadi,"

.

_Hening.._

.

Semua sweatdrop.

'_kalau begitu, kenapa gak dari tadi aja bukain pintunya!_' sungut semua orang minus Kuroko.

" Kalian terlambat mengatakannya," ujar Kuroko—lagi-lagi—dengan kalemnya. Dia menjawab seolah-olah sudah menebak isi kepala semua orang yang ada disana.

Mengerikan.

Kini trio sangar harus menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya lagi buat nahan diri mereka untuk nabok Kuroko pake _Cero__²_, _Bala_³, Api, Gayung(?), sendal(?), dompet(Author sudah siaga di TKP), dsb.

Bagaimana petualangan mereka selanjutnya di dalam istana untuk melawan Yhwach dan para penggemar(?), eh, pengikutnya?

.

.::*::*::.

—T.B.C—

.::*::*::.

Gomen kalau singkat.. ini Author kerjain pake sistem ngebut.. gak usah ngamuk dulu ye, di chapter akhir (Chapter 5) akan diceritakan lebih cucok cetar membahana lagi..

_Sa, ikimasho_ for RnR, Favorite, Komen, & Likenya *author digebukkin warga Ffn+Fb*

.

Author's Feet Jisho :

.

1. Energi Roh; yang ada di dalam Bleach itu,  
2. Gelombang roh (reiatsu) berukuran besar, biasanya ada di tiap monster roh bernama hollow; Bleach juga,  
3. Gumpalan roh (reiatsu) yang terkumpul dan mengeras di ujung tangan, lalu dihujamkan ke target; punya Bleach lagi.. xDD


	5. Prinz 5 : The Finalistic & A Surprise

.::*::*::.

**The Tale Of Thirteen Sparta Prince**

**(Kisah 13 Pangeran Rusuh)**

**Yang jelas, Bleach, Vampire Knight, Kuroko No Basuke, Kuroshitsuji, Barbie Twelve Princess bukanlah punya saya, dan semata-mata milik yang punyanya pula(?)**

**Warning : OOC, AR/AU, Banyak kejanggalan pada cerita, **_**long-paragraph-each-chapter-etc**_**, OMONGAN MINIM SENSOR, bahasa tidak baku, De'el'el..**

**CHAPTER 5 (Sekarang final chapter lho, ayeyeyeyeyeyeyeee~)**

.::*::*::.

Setelah memasuki wilayah istana, para pangeran, dua penunggu perahu dan Rukia berpencar.

Kini, Ichigo , Hitsugaya, Ciel, dan Rukia menyusup ke dalam ruangan sang ayah, tempat ayahnya tidur, tempat ayahnya mojok, tempat ayahnya nge-galau..

Dan tempat ayahnya modar. Atau lebih afdolnya 'meninggal'. Mati. MATI.

" A—Ayah.. —THEDAAAAAAAAAAKKK!" Ichigo nampak (sangat) histeris. Wajahnya yang tampan menawan kini kebanjiran air mata dan ingus yang mulai meler kemana-mana. Kalau ditambah iler, entah jadi apa rupanya =_="a

.

_Hening. Baik Rukia maupun yang lain hanya bisa tertegun pasrah._

.

" Kenapa engkau dulu yang mateek!? Semua kan belon lunas dibayar!"

.

_Eh? Kok jadi kesitu arahnya?_

.

" Kau kan belon bayar listrik, PAM, PBB, Karyawan(?), De-el-eel.. Kau tahu, kan? Kalau kami gak punya persediaan dana yang sangat memadai seperti kau! Kau kan ibarat Tuan Krab, badan besar dengan uang begelimpangan di dalamnya."

.

_Lah.. kok? Kenapa jadi rempong kayak ibu-ibu sih, Ichi?_

.

" BANGUN LAGI OYAJII ATAU KUBUNUH KAAAU!"

.

_Ini si Ichigo meratapi kematian ayahandanya atau begimana sih?_

.

" Fuahahahahaha~! Sayang sekali nak Aomine~ Ayahmu telah mati-ti-tii~!"

_**JDING**_.

" UDAH GUE BILANG KALO GUE TUH ICHIGO! I-CHI-GO! BUAH STRAWBERRY UNYU-UNYU YANG SERING DIBILANG KAYAK PERSONEL BOYBAND—BUKAN SI KUCING BULUK GARONG SODARANYA KUCING BIRU BLAUK!"

(_**Di suatu tempat, Grimmjow dan Aomine bersin sekejap**_) *_Author niat tabokin Ichigo pake galon karena udah ngehina AomiGrimm_*

" _Sebodo aing_." Ngeles Yhwach. Jaaah.. pake bahasa sunda -_-

" APA MAKSUD LOO! DASAR JENGGOT LIMBAD!" *Capslock Author jebol : On*

" Oh, Tidak-tidak-tidak.." Yhwach mengacung-ngacungkan kipas nistanya.

" APA MAKSUD LO! GUE KAGAK NGARTI(ngerti)!"

" Babe (bahasa betawi untuk ayah, bukan bahasa inggris dsb..) autis lo udah wafat! Dia udah gua tendang ke alam baka! Harusnya lo seneng karena babe lo udah gua matiin!"

" WHAAT?! YOU KILL MY DAD?" Padahal Ichigo mau muntah tuh pas nyebut dibagian 'Dad'nya—keenakan si Isshin!

" YEAK! OPKOOORRSS!" jawab Yhwach blink-blink eyes.

" OKHEEE! I KILL YU!" tiba-tiba Ichigo ngeluarin sesuatu yang nampak berkilau dari kantong ajaib. Dan-dan-dan-itu adalah..

" OH NOOOOO! AY PENGEN 'KILL' SI JENGGOT DARI GUA SELARONG, BUKAN PENGEN MAKAN SATE KIKIL!" Ichigo jejerit nista ngeliat sepiring sate kikil padang yang Author kepingin dari dulu banget. *Sok iyeh lo, Author bahlul! (Ichigo)*

Yhwach mulai ngikik. Bukannya lucu, malah kelihatan kayak monyet yang ekornya dipegang sama.. hantu.. HIII~

Maka Ichigo merogoh kembali kantong Doraemonnya," GUE BUTUH SESUATU UNTUK 'KILL' SI JENGGOT PENGHALANG MASA DEPANKU ITU!"

Dan-dan-dan.. yang keluar adalah..

" OH NEHIIII~! KENAPA KAOS KAKI BAU SIKIL INI YANG KELUAAAR?! AYOLAAAH~ YANG BAGUSAN DIKIT DONG SENJATANYA! MASA' YANG KAYAK TADI..!" pinta Ichigo dengan wajah memelas. Kaos kaki laknat yang dipegang Ichigo tersebut langsung dilempar ke arah pembakaran, lalu merogoh kembali isi kantong dari anime tetangga tersebut dengan ekspresi super OOC.

Dan sebuah cahaya yang amat menyilaukan tiba-tiba keluar dari kantong ajaib tersebut. Kemudian berdiri dua orang lelaki—coret—satu lelaki dengan satu '_setengah lelaki_'.

" Siapa yang memanggilku tadi?" tanya yang rambut merah, si lelaki yang memiliki tubuh lebih pendek dari Ichigo.

" Yang ngeluarin eike sama pacar eike tadi siapa yaw?" ujar yang satunya, agak (atau mungkin _full_) bencong.

Gunting dengan gagang merah mulai menghunus ke lehernya.

" **Charlotte Chuuhlourne, sekali lagi kau berkata 'pacar eike' yang merujuk pada diriku, gunting ini akan mengoyak isi lehermu dan kuberikan kepada singa-singa kelaparan di hutan, bagaimana?**"

Satu tenggakkan ludah tawar Charlotte membuat pria yang lebih kecil di sebelahnya menyeringai," Bagus."

" Akashi-sama.. kenapa dirimu kejam sekali.. Huhuhu.."

_Ichigo cs sweatdrop_.

.::*::*::.

(_Di suatu ruangan.._)

" Kenapa kita lain sendiri arahnya?"

" Bego! Kita kan mau tempur sama prajurit istana!"

" Ha? Tempura? Bukannya itu nama makanan?"

Satu jitakan mendarat mulus di kepala si biru tua, atau kita sebut sebagai Aomine Daiki, yang kerjaannya gak lain dan gak bukan adalah mikirin makanan, terutama kalau makanan yang ada udang karangnya.

.

*_Emang tempura pake udang karang, ya?_*

.

" AKATSUKI KAIN! SIALAN KAU!"

" Berisik_, Ahomine_. Sekali lagi kau teriak, kubakar habis kau,"

" Huss! Kalian ini kerjanya bertengkar terus! Ayo—pikirin gimana caranya kita lumpuhin para penjaga, terus ngelancarin yang lain buat ambil alih istana!" jelas Grimmjow.

" Waah.. si _Aho_-Grimmy udah bisa mikir, ya? Sejak kapan kau bisa jadi se-jenius ini?" puji Kain dengan embel-embel ledekan tentunya.

" _Aho_tsuki _Baka-_kain! Bawel benar dikau!"

" Waduh! Lengkap banget!" protes Kain," Gak bisa gitu dong! ganti ah! Wong orangnya kece-cetar-badai begini lo ganti-ganti namanya pake embel-embel begonoan!"

" Siapa juga yang bilang kalo lo kece-cetar-badai, hah?" tegur Aomine.

Kain geleng-geleng polos. Pasang tampang kayak orang pilon-blo'on.

" Tuh, kan. Elu sih, udah kepe'de'an duluan! Rate lo di anime tetangga juga kagak gede-gede amat, kan?"

Lha.. kok jadi bahas pamor masing-masing?

Lagi—dengan bego'nya—Kain angguk-angguk polos. Aomine menghela nafas, Grimmjow nahan ketawa. Keliatan ngakak(?) banget.

" Begini ya, Akatsuki Kain," ujar Aomine, sok pengen dibilang 'okeh' kalo urusan beginian," Secara rate—dikau tuh gak jauh dari 10 besar ke-bawah, ngarti sih—mukamu ganteng, cuma, namanya pilihan para pemirsa, gak bisa bo'ong!"

" Lha, terus gimane dong?"

" Ya begimane-begimane! Tanya diri lo sendiri dong, jangan ama gue!"

.

__.

.

" Oy! Itu mereka!"

" Siapa?"

" Trio pangeran!"

" Ha? Trio macan?"

" Bego lu! Itu para pangeran personelnya Cheribel! Salah satunya yang trio itu!"

" TANGKAP MEREKAAAA!"

.

" Oh, _shit_." Gumam Trio sangar sambil bersiap-siap untuk ambil langkah seribu.

.::*::*::.

(_Kembali ke kamar sang Raja_)

" Hmm.." Akashi Seijuurou—yang tak lama diketahui sebagai 'Peri Kantong Doraemon' *dilemparin gunting*—duduk di salah satu kursi milik Raja. Tanpa pake ngomong. Tanpa pake permisi. Langsung duduk begitu aja.

Karena gak mau jadi sate mentah siap saji buat para Titan(?), sang asisten peri—Charlotte Chuuhlourne beserta Ichigo cs duduk di bawah, persis kayak bocah-bocah yang lagi dengerin dongeng pengantar tidur—bedanya, kalo ini tuh dongeng pengantar ke alam baka *disembelih Akashi*

Yhwach udah ngorok duluan. Gegara kelamaan nungguin scene'nya dia yang diinterupsi sama Akashi-Charlotte.

" Jadi, Kurosaki-kun dan kawan-kawan sekalian memintaku untuk membantu mengalahkan _Ojii-san_ yang ada disana?"

" Yeak! Opkoors!"

" Oh," Akashi terdiam sejenak, lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya," Apa bayarannya?"

" Bayaran?" Ichigo cengok.

" Kok pake bayaran, Seijuurou-san?" ujar Rukia.

" Iya, Rukia-chan." Ujar Akashi kalem. Ichigo langsung kebakar api cemburu. Ibaratnya kalo banteng ketemu warna merah, bawaannya pengen seradak-seruduk mulu. Susah emang kalo namanya jatuh cinta. Apalagi sama temen yang udah kita taksir. Jadi, bawaannya nyesek kalo doi jalan sama orang lain. Ngenes ya?

_Laah.. kenapa jadi begini? _*Kan elu yang mulai bego! (Readers)

Tapi kalau warna merah itu berarti warna rambutnya Akashi, mending dia lebih milih ngegigit lidahnya sendiri daripada jadi tumbal buat dedemit di dunia lain.

" Ooh.. gitu ya, Seijuu—"

" Akashi saja, Rukia. Kamu kan bukan orang lain lagi,"

...

" Kamu adalah pacarku sekarang,"

...

" Oh tidak, mungkin setelah ini, kamu-lah yang menjadi permaisuri-ku,"

...

WTF?!

" HA?" IchiRuki pada cengok, sementara Ciel dan Hitsugaya—gegara gak dapet kebagian dialog, Cuma bisa nge-bekap mulut sendiri, gak nyangka ada orang yang BERANI meng-CLAIM gadis yang DISUKAI Ichigo—sebagai.. pacar? Dududuh.. nyesek banget dah Ichigo!

B-berarti.. 'bayaran' yang dimaksud Akashi adalah.. menikahi Rukia?! *Author diserbu Akashi fangirl*

" Kenapa kau memilih RUKIA untuk menjadi ISTRIMUU!? DIA adalah MILIKKU. CARI PAIR LAIN SANA!"

Lagi-lagi, gunting mulai terhunus ke Jeruk Berjalan yang lagi kalap tersebut.

" Nampaknya kau tak menyukainya, Kurosaki-kun. Sayang sekali karena RUKIA HANYA COCOK DENGANKU."

" KALAU AKU MENOLAK?!"

" Oh.. Aku takkan membantu kalian untuk mengambil alih kerajaan ini."

Ichigo mangap—pasang muka angker pula. Nih peri kok gak ikhlas banget bantuinnya?!

Yang jadi objek rebutan hanya cengok ditempat. Gak percaya bahwa adanya sosok lelaki imuuut diluar sana yang langsung naksir dia begitu ketemu. Bukannya sedih atau marah—Rukia merasa pipinya panas, perasaan bahagia dicampur aduk sama Narsisme—dimana Rukia merasa sangat bangga karena menjadi rebutan dua chara—bukan satu Anime, tapi beda Anime!

Wah.. bisa-bisa fans IchiRuki bakal demo ke rumahnya Author deh *Author buru-buru pasang pasang Santen Kesshun+pasang Kekkai+dibangun tembok kayak di anime tetangga(?)+dll buat ngehadepin demonstran IchiRuki*

" Sudah.." ujar Rukia," Seijuu—ah, maksudku, Akashi-" Rukia udah mulai malu-malu sekarang, wajah manis nan cantiknya merona dan semakiiiin meronaaa~ . Duh Ruki, Author gemes banget liat tingkahmu itu. Dan semua berjalan mulus sebelum..

"..chan.."

Embel-embel paling kekanakkan nyantol dengan manis di belakang nama sang Peri super sadis ini.

.

_**BUMI GONJANG GANJING GDEBUAK-GDEBOR-GDEBUYAAAR!**_ (..?)

.

Demi udang karang cinta sejatinya Aomine, moga-moga gak ada mayat yang berserakan di fanfict ini..

Akashi kini kalap, mukanya yang imut jadi tambah merona karena dipanggil dengan embel-embel 'chan'. Duh.. kenapa kamu mirip Ruki-chan sih? _Kawaii desu_ ^/^b

" K-kenapa kau memanggilku '-chan'?!"

" Karena Akashi-chan imut.." ujar Rukia polos. Kristal violetnya menatap kedua kristal heterokrom yang tengah memerah—dan makin memerah karena 'pujian' Rukia.

Ichigo terperangah. Rupanya dia udah gak dianggep lagi sama _chappy-violette_'nya. Gadis mungilnya telah mencampakkannya! Dan Charlotte, oh ternyata.. dia nampak shock sekali saat pangeran kecilnya sudah naksir orang lain. Ngajak kawin pula. Ckckck.

.

_**OPP!**_

Kita Skip adegan malu-malunya Ruki dan Akashi dengan adegan selanjutnya~! *Sialan kau Author-kun, aku sedang belajar menarik perhatian gadis manis dan imut seperti Rukia! (Akashi OOC mode : ON)*

" Nah.. Yhwach—bersiaplah kau!" seru Ichigo.

Udah puas ngorok, Yhwach cengok kanan-kiri," Udah selese telenovela-nya?"

" Udah!" Ichigo mulai gerah. Risih dia kalo masalah tadi diungkit-ungkit lagi.

" Yosh..! SERANG DIAAA!"

.

_**BAK-BUG-BRAK.. DUMM-TASS(?).. TIN-TIIIN**_(_**?**_)

.

" Es mambo kacang ijo.. Rasa'e tak tertandingi.. Wahai kolor Ijo.. kembalilah kau ke alammu!" seru Akashi ke arah Yhwach, yang entah apa barusan itu promosi, puisi, nyanyian tunggal (Kidou), pidato, ceramah, ato pantun.

" _So why_ kalo ay gak pengen baleek?" balas Yhwach dengan gagah berani. Sok nantang maut ya?

" Eike akan pacarin Ye kalo gak nuluuuut (nurut)~! Mwuaach-Mwuaach!" ujar Charlotte sambil kibas(?) bibir-super-hot-namun-monyong-kayak-abis-ditinju Tyson(?). udah begitu, dia pake kedip-kedip segala, dimana menurut pendapat author, malah mirip kayak orang yang punya gejala 'mata bintitan'.

" IDIIIH! KENAPA JUGA GUA HARUS PACARIN BENCONG LAKNAT KAYAK ELU!" tandas Yhwach kejam. Lho.. bukannya dia juga berlagak kayak bencong tadi, ya?

" SUDAH CUKUP—AKU TAK MAU TERLIBAT DALAM URUSAN KE'BENCONGAN INI!" teriak Akashi penuh frustasi. Iyalah, _kawaii-shounen_ kebanggaan kaum Hawa penggemar KnB itu gak tahan nge'denger omongan nista mengenai '_Bencong-banci-dsb_'.

" SINCRALEUS LUPPI ANELUS—SAEN AMADEL SOM ESTIERMATTE!" mulai kayak peri (atau penyihir?) nih mantranya," Jadikan Juha Bach dan Charlotte Chuuhlourne sebagai pasangan suami istri!"

.

_**BUUUUM!**_

.

" UWAPHAAAAA?!"

.::*::*::.

(_Di tempat trio sangar.._)

" _Shit_, jumlah mereka banyak banget! Gak bakal bisa kalo cuma kita bertiga!" keluh Grimmjow. Saat ini mereka bertiga berlari dari kejaran para prajurit istana.

.

" AWAAAS!"

.

_**GDUBAAAK**_

.

" UWAAAAH!"

" GYAAAAAAAH!"

" GAAAAH!"

" KYAAAAAA!" (?)

Lagi-lagi ada kejadian 'pantat-cium-lantai' di istana. Rupanya trio sangar abis nabrak, _err_... beberapa orang sekaligus.

" Lho, Grimmjow? Kain? Aomine?" gumam Zero.

" Eh? Zero? Kaname? Aizen? Kise? Kok bisa kesini?"

" Mungkin searah sama jalan kita tadi, makanya bisa begini," ujar Sousuke. Dia benerin kacamatanya yang sempet miring akibat peristiwa na'as tadi.

Lalu muncul trio satunya, yang keliatan megap-megap banget.

" Will? Sebas? Claude?"

" Hosh-hosh-hosh! _Guys_, lo pada tau gak, apa yang terjadi sekarang? Kok para prajurit pada ngejar-ngejar kita sih?" Claude ngomong sambil ngos-ngosan. Kasian bener tuh anak.

" Mungkin kita udah diincar sama Yhwach.." gumam Sousuke misterius. Nah.. insting detektifnya mulai muncul nih.

" IIIH~! NGERI BANGET KALO BEGITU-SSU!" jerit Kise tertahan.

" Dari awal harusnya kita tahu, kalau kita tuh di—"

" TEMAN-TEMAAAAAN! GASWAAAAAAT!" seru Kagami, si setan merah yang mulai putar haluan jadi tukang interupsi omongan orang. Dia bersama Kuroko dan nampaknya dia terlihat sangat serius sekali. Liat aja noh, abis lari aja mukanya tetep _cool_(?) begitu.

" Bejad lo setan kecil.." desis Sousuke tajam. Yang dibilangin malah nyengir gaje.

" Kenapa, Kagami-kun?" tanya Kaname.

" Kita.. kita harus ke.."

" Ke?" gumam semuanya.

" .. Ke gudang?" gumam William.

" Ke—bukan! Ke.. ke.."

" Ke kamar?" gumam Kain.

" Ke—kok kesana?! Ke.. ke.."

" Ke toilet?"

Mending gak usah ditanya lagi 'siapa yang punya ide ajaib' kayak gitu deh. Pasti jawabannya Kaname Kuran. Cowok kalem tapi angkernya setengah mampus(?). dengan deathglare super mematikan yang bisa membunuh ntuh orang ditempat(?).

Dan ekspresinya—Author udah bosen—lagi-lagi cengak-cengok.

Skip lagi. Episode mau abis juga.. *Author dihujam ribuan senjata tajam*

.::*::*::.

TADAAAA!

" Oh.. Yhwach-ku sayang.. akhirnya Ye sama Eike bisa jadi satuu~! Apakah ini yang dinamakan takdir tuhan?!" ujar Charlotte terharu—dia nangis sambil ngelappin ingus di jubah anti badai(?)nya Yhwach. Wah, kudu di londri(Laundry) lagi dong bang?

_**JLEB. Semua orang sweatdrop kecuali Charlotte**_.

" Eike tuh cyintaaaaa bangeuud sama Ye, jadi suatu yang 'WOW' bangeuuud tau gak seh?"

_**MAK JLEB-JLEB-JLEB. Semua orang jawdrop kecuali Charlotte**_.

" Nggak tuh," jawab semua yang disitu, keki.

" Cukup." Ujar Akashi," Jauh lebih BAIK kalau kau melakukan hal lain diluar misi—DILUAR area ini." dia nyindir sekaligus ngusir si bencong laknat *ditimpuk sisir besi sama Charlotte*.

" Okey Akashi-sama! Ay mau kencan dulu sama Bebi Yhwach—yuks sayang.." jawab Charlotte serta merta menyeret Yhwach yang nangis bombay karena musibah ini.

" KYAAAAAA! THEDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK~!"

Dengan begitu, Yhwach dan Charlotte lenyap dari ruangan tersebut. Pergi entah kemana dan tak tahu kapan kembali (kok jadi lagu?)

Kemudian Ciel-Hitsu berlari ke arah Isshin yang udah modar, lalu mereka mengeluarkan sesuatu yaitu..

" OH F*CK IT! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAAAN?!" Jerit Ichigo tatkala kedua adik kecilnya menyodorkan sesuatu.. makanan—emm.. bernama 'Sate Kambing'.

" Semoga aromanya bisa membangunkan Otou-sama,"

He? Emangnya bisa ya, pake sate kambing?

..

Dan tak beberapa lama kemudian..

..

" HITSU-CHAAAN.. CIEL-CHAAAAAN.. KENAPA KALIAN SODORKAN SATE KAMBING INI KEPADAKU! DAN KENAPA DENGAN SATE KAMBING INI?! HARUSNYA PARA KAMBING HIDUP BEBAS TANPA ATURAN(?) DILUAR SANAA—BUKAN JADI MAKANAN DI PIRING NISTA NAN LAKNAT INI! BUOHOOHOHOHOHOHOH! MAAFKAN AKU, SAUDARA-SAUDARIKUUU! Bla.. bla.. bla.."

Secara mengejutkan Isshin bangun dan teriak-teriak gaje mengenai keprihatinan soal hidup para kambing yang berakhir na'as di piring sebagai 'sate kambing'.

Semua sweatdrop, hingga teguran Akashi mulai menyadarkan Ichigo.

" Jadi.. bagaimana bayarannya?"

" Umm.."

_**GDUBRAK!**_

Semua orang minus orang yang ada di ruangan Isshin—yang baru datang, gegara gak kebagian dialog penutup, jadinya Cuma cengok-cengok doang kayak kambing congek di pintu masuk ruangan. Kasian amat.

.::*::*::.

Hari yang membahagiakan telah tiba. Semua berbahagia minus Ichigo. Matanya memicing kayak abis kelilipan dan bibirnya monyong 1 meter. Soalnya..

" Selamat untuk Aka-chan dan Rukia-chaan!" sorak Isshin selaku Raja Kerajaan Malangsia. Ya iyalah, dia udah jadi raja lagi sekarang.

" Terima kasih, _Otou-sama_.." ujar Akashi kalem.

" Selamat yo!" sorak trio sangar+Kagami.

" Omedetou Gozaimasu," ujar Kuroko.

" Semoga langgeng sampai akhir hayat!" seru Zero. Kise menangis terharu sambil melambai-lambaikan tisu bekas ngelap ingusnya. Alhasil, Zero pake payung sebelum ingus Kise nemplok di jas miliknya.

" Selamat ya!" ujar Trio Will-Sebas-Claude.

" Kalau mau 'begonoan'—kalau bisa sekali 'kerjain' langsung dapat dua bayi sekaligus! Aku tak sabar ingin menjadi paman bagi anak-anak kalian!"

Semua sweatdrop. Omongan Kaname Kuran, yang sudah dipastikan dari awal cerita ini dimulai sampe akhir gak ada yang bener, membuat orang-orang tepar(?) dibuatnya.

Dengan begitu, semua berbahagia. Tertawa (meski minus untuk mas Ichi xD) dan bersenang-senang. Isshin sudah kembali hidup(?). Kagami Taiga dan Kuroko Tetsuya si Penjaga Perahu serta Akashi Seijuurou si Peri paling sadis langsung dijadikan anak angkat oleh Isshin dengan embel-embel 'Aku suka kalau istana ini ramai'. Otomatis, mereka bertiga jadi pangeran juga. Rukia Kuchiki telah menjadi istri Akashi Seijuurou, sesuai syarat yang diajukannya kepada Ichigo di beberapa scene sebelumnya.

Akhirnya mereka semua berbahagia sampai akhir hayat di atas penderitaan orang lain.

~THE END~

.::*::*::.

" Nah.. begitulah ceritanya.." jelas Urahara kepada kedua anaknya. Jinta nampak sangat bersemangat(?) dan Ururu hanya menguap-nguap.

" Sekarang, kalian bergegaslah tidur sebelum kalian terkena insomnia.." ujar Urahara. Emang bener juga sih. Anak-anak kan gak boleh kena insomnia, nanti bisa sakit dan gak bagus buat pertumbuhannya.

" Haik. Oyasuminasai, Otou-san!"

" Oyasumi.."

.

*=OWARI=*

*)Arigatou buat kalian yang membaca Thirteen Sparta Prince yang kini berubah menjadi Sixteen Sparta Prince Plus Princess. Hei! Ada Omake'nya lho.. berisikan pendapat para chara yang Author culik kesini tentang cerita dan karakter yang mereka perankan disini.

Dan silahkan tentukan karakter yang menurut kalian paling OOC, gokil, dsb. Yang ada di cerita ini, *buat Omake'nya sih, hehe..*

Jaa, Matta na~ ^^/


End file.
